A tout jamais
by Mariko-8
Summary: Le conte de Cendrillon, vous le connaissez tous, mais dans cette histoire cendrillon n'est pas une femme et le Prince n'est pas charmant, pourtant, leur amour lui est indéfinissable. La magie, l'amour de deux hommes dont leur rang social ne permettrait même pas une amitié, et d'autres péripéties en perspective viendront s'interposer entre eux.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Suite à tous vos encouragements, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une nouvelle fiction !

Mais surtout grâce à ma petite puce, passion of Imbattables à qui je dédie cette fiction en espérant que cela te plaise !

Celle-ci se passe dans un univers alternatif avec néanmoins tous les personnages que vous connaissez si bien ! L'époque est plus ou moins la même et la magie reste d'actualité !

En revoyant un film que je n'avais pas vu depuis TRES longtemps, j'ai commencé à imaginer un remplacement de personnage et à une réadaptation.

Les personnages appartiennent à la série de Merlin et le scénario à « A tout jamais », film d'une adaptation du célèbre compte cendrillon. Seul l'idée et certain changement sont de mon fait et malheureusement les fautes aussi sont les miennes (Y_Y et je m'en excuse beaucoup !).

.

Merlin était un jeune garçon de douze ans très dynamique et excessivement maladroit. Il n'arrivait plus à tenir en place. Son père allait rentrer de son voyage d'affaire et il n'arrivait pas à rester en place, malgré son gouvernant qui essayait tant bien que mal de l'habiller.

- Restez en place petit monsieur ou votre père va arriver que vous ne serré pas prêt ! S'exclama Gaius.

- Votre belle-mère va arriver, renchérie Geoffrey, un homme âgé aux cheveux et à la barbe blanches. Et c'est une baronne qui plus est !

Mais Merlin était excité.

- Et si elle ne m'aimait pas ? S'enquit l'enfant en regardant le premier homme qui l'habillait.

- C'est ridicule, lui répondit son gouvernant.

Gaius s'était toujours occupé de lui depuis qu'il était tout petit. Merlin, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, ne voyait que très rarement son père, un riche commerçant qui profitait de sa petite fortune pour s'enrichir et faire toujours plus d'affaire. L'enfant qu'il était savait que s'il faisait ça, c'était pour son bien, mais il regrettait parfois que son père ne soit jamais là. Gaius, un très bon ami à son père qui travaillait pour lui et se chargeait de maintenir la maison en ordre en son absence, était comme un second père pour lui.

Sa mère était morte lorsqu'il n'avait que cinq ans, et il n'avait que peu de souvenir la concernant. Son visage lui était même flou. Un bruit se fit entendre à la fenêtre et Merlin s'y précipita pour y voir Will, son meilleur ami. Il vivait dans la maison voisine, et même si elle n'était pas visible d'ici, c'était la plus proche demeure de la sienne.

- Will ! S'exclama-t-il que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis venu te voir dans tes beaux vêtements avant l'arrivée de ta nouvelle belle-mère !

- Ne restez donc pas accrochez comme ça à cette fenêtre gronda Goeffrey.

Merlin se contenta de rire lorsque vexé, Will charia son ami.

- On dirait que tu ressembles à un cochon dans des vêtements de nobles !

Merlin voulut frapper la tête de son ami qui esquiva et qui retomba souplement sur le sol en riant.

- Tu ne m'attraperas jamais !

Merlin ne se laissa pas démonter et se précipita vers les escaliers pour lui courir après.

- Je vais te transformer en crapaud !

- Merlin ! Restez donc en place, et n'utilisez pas votre magie à tort et à travers ! S'exclama Gaius en vint puisque le garçon ne l'écoutait pas et était déjà loin.

.

Balinor venait de rentrer, lançant son cheval au triple galop pour distancer la calèche, presser de retrouver son fils. Il partait trop longtemps loin de lui et ne le voyait même plus grandir. A chacun de ses retours, il avait l'impression que son garçon prenait dix ans de plus !

Il dépassa la barrière, délimitant le terrain de sa demeure et apercevait déjà au loin son manoir. Il mit pied à terre et fut heureux d'être accueillit par Gaius qui le prit dans ses bras, tel un frère. Il lui rendit volontiers son accolade et en fit de même à Goeffrey. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de son fils et le vit arriver au loin, suivit de Will, tous deux recouvert de terre. Il souleva son fils sous les bras et l'embrassa, heureux de le revoir.

- Merlin !

Il le sera contre lui, nullement étonner de le voir dans un état si sale. Il le déposa au sol et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Je vois que tu t'es mis sur ton trente et un pour accueillir ta nouvelle belle-mère, bonjour à toi aussi Will.

- Bonjour Monsieur Emrys !

La calèche arriva au loin, coupant court aux retrouvailles de son père avec Merlin. Une fois le carrosse à l'arrêt, une jeune fille blonde descendit de la calèche suivit d'une autre à la longue chevelure noir. Balinor se précipita vers le carrosse et aida sa nouvelle femme à descendre. Celle-ci était très belle, vêtue de rouge, les cheveux bruns parfaitement coiffée et les yeux d'un bleu profond. Elle descendit et regarda Merlin avec une expression hautaine.

- C'est… votre fils ?

Balinor ria et approuva.

- Voici Merlin. Merlin, je te présente Nimueh et ses deux filles, Morgane et Morgause.

- Mes demoiselles, commença la jeune femme en redressant la tête. Saluer votre nouveau frère.

- Monsieur, dirent en cœur les deux enfants en une profonde révérence, parfaitement exécuté.

.

Merlin était dans son lit, son père entra dans sa chambre, tandis que la bougie de sa lampe de chevet était toujours allumer.

- Tu ne dors pas encore ? S'enquit-il.

- Non, je vous attendais père, répondit Merlin en se redressant sur son lit.

Balinor s'approcha et s'assit à côté de son fils et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je vais devoir repartir dans deux jours, commença-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Merlin. Déjà ! Mais… vous venez à peine de revenir !

Balinor caressa la joue de son fils unique et lui sourit tendrement.

- Je te promets que ce sera la dernière fois que je partirais, et je ne serais absent que deux semaines.

- Cinq jour, négocia Merlin.

- dix !

- Sept !

Balinor soupira.

- Va pour sept, s'avoua-t-il vaincue.

Merlin lui sauta dans les bras en riant.

- J'ai hâte de vous revoir déjà de retour, définitivement.

Le père du garçon l'écarta de lui pour venir retirer un médaillon de son cou. Il le fit tomber dans la main de son fils qui le regarda avec excitation.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Balinor appuya sur un dispositif sur le cotée, un petit cliquetis retentie ce qui fit sursauter l'enfant. Il ouvrit le médaillon et en vit le portait d'une magnifique femme. Merlin en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il la reconnaissait. Comment aurait-il ne pas pus la reconnaitre ?

- C'est…

Sa gorge se noua et il fut incapable de prononcer la suite de sa phrase. Balinor s'en chargea donc à sa place.

- C'est Hunith, ta mère.

Merlin versa une larme et serra le médaillon contre son cœur tout en venant se blottir dans les bras de son père.

- Merci.

Balinor regarda le visage de Merlin et lui caressa la joue.

- Ecoute-moi bien Merlin. Tu sais que la loi interdit quiconque possédant la magie de rester dans sa famille. Les sorciers son tous domicilier de la tour des mages et se doivent de servir la famille royale, mais je suis un apostat. J'ai renié ma magie parce que je suis tombé amoureux de ta mère et qu'elle m'a offert le plus beau cadeau du monde : toi.

Merlin écoutait son père avec attention. Il avait que sa magie ne devait pas être découverte. Son père le lui rappelait à chaque fois. Il aurait été séparé de lui et se verrait enfermer dans une tour sans fenêtre et lugubre, pour le restant de sa vie, ne pouvant voire la lumière du jour que lors des requêtes du Roi. Roi qui pourrait à tout moment décider de son exécution s'il ne remplissait pas ses requêtes.

- Le Roi considère les mages comme sa propriété mais il les craint également. Notre puissance l'effraye et il a bien raison de nous craindre.

Il avait ajouté cette dernière phrase en frottant son nez contre celui de son fils avec une moue taquine. Merlin retrouva son sourire.

- Je ne le dirais à personne pour ma magie papa, le rassura le garçon.

- Ecoute mon garçon, même si je sais que ce que je vais te dire est étrange, n'en parle surtout pas à Nimueh. Tu l'inquièterais pour rien et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle prenne bien soin de toi si elle le savait.

- Je ne le dirais pas père. Seul Will et Gaius sont au courant.

Balinor approuva et avant de le border et venir coller un baiser sur son front.

.

Le jour du départ du chef de maison était déjà arrivé. Nimueh rechignait à rester seule ici sans son époux et tenta de le convaincre de rester, mais il devait faire ce dernier voyage. Il s'empressa d'embrasser son fils.

- Je serais de retour dans sept jours, lui rappela-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

Merlin hocha la tête. Balinor monta sur son cheval et avec un dernier regard vers son fils, il lança son cheval au galop. Nimueh rentra dans la demeure excéder de devoir se retrouver seule à devoir s'occuper de Merlin.

- Attendez, le retient-elle. C'est la coutume d'attendre qu'il passe la barrière. Il s'arrête toujours pour nous saluer.

Mais Nimueh le regarda avec hautain et s'en alla retourner à l'intérieur. Merlin fit la moue et courut pour voire son père un peu plus longtemps. C'est alors qu'il vit son père tomber de son cheval. Il percuta le sol laissant sa monture sans cavalier s'arrêter brusquement.

- PAPA ! Hurla le garçon.

Gaius et Goeffrey qui étaient présent se précipitèrent à la suite de Merlin. L'enfant s'accroupie devant son père qui se tenait le cœur de la main. Nimueh arriva elle aussi en courant pour venir secouer son époux.

- Non ! Hurla-t-elle. Balinor, ne me laissez pas ! Ne me laissez pas ici toute seule !

- Papa ! Pleura Merlin en posant sa main sur le torse de son père.

Balinor redressa sa main pour venir en caresser la joue de son fils du bout des doigts et murmura.

- Je t'aime… je t'aime.

Avant de rendre son ultime souffle. Merlin hurla de chagrin et se débâtie comme un beau diable lorsque Goeffrey essaya de le redresser pour permettre à Gaius de l'occulté. Mais l'ancien médecin secoua la tête, il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il était mort.

_8 ans plus tard._

Merlin se réveilla près de la cheminé, le médaillon dans sa main. Il aimait s'endormir le soir en voyant son visage et restait près du feu pour pouvoir l'admirer plus longtemps. En voyant l'aube à peine poindre à l'horizon il se redressa. Il partit dans le jardin, récupérer des pommes dans les magnifiques arbres qui ornaient la demeure afin de les servir au déjeuné.

Il les emballa toutes dans un torchon lorsqu'il remarqua la garde royale passer sur la route au abord de la propriété. Il se demandait bien pourquoi les chevaliers de Camelot étaient aussi loin de leur château. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que cela et retourna près des écuries pour venir offrir quelque douceur aux chevaux avec le butin qu'il portait dans ses bras.

Mais c'est alors qu'il vit un cavalier au loin arriver sur lui à cheval. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui qu'il reconnut Kilgharrah, le cheval de son père !

Pris d'une rage folle, il attrapa une des pommes et l'envoya sur l'inconnu.

- Voleur ! Cria-t-il.

Celle-ci percuta la tête du brigand qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol. Merlin se précipita vers lui toujours munie de ses munitions, continuant de le bombarder de fruit.

- Je vais vous apprendre à voler les chevaux de mon père ! Hurla-t-il.

Une autre pomme bien placer le fit perdre à nouveau l'équilibre et il se retrouva sur les fesses. Il finit par se redresser et se dépêtrer de sa cape rouge pour venir dégager ses cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Merlin blêmie et se jeta à ses pieds.

- Pardonnez-moi Votre Altesse, je ne vous avais pas vus !

- Vous visez plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui ne m'as pas vu ! Grommela le prince.

- Je sais, continua Merlin, le visage face contre terre. Et je devrais mourir pour cela Prince Arthur.

Le prince attrapa les reines de la monture et lui caressa le museau.

- Nous n'irons pas jusque-là, le rassura-t-il en caressant le flanc de l'animal.

- Nous avons d'autre cheveux plus rapide et plus jeune pour vous Sir, enchaina Merlin.

Arthur approcha du serviteur, le visage toujours baisser.

- Tu dois beaucoup tenir à cette bête pour t'en prendre à un voleur… désarmé.

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot en se frottant la tête encore douloureuse de la violence avec laquelle les pommes l'avaient assommé.

- C'était le cheval de mon père Sir, expliqua le jeune serviteur.

Arthur caressa le museau de la bête qui frappait de son museau sur l'épaule du Prince, désireux d'avoir une pomme. La garde royale se fit entendre au loin et c'est dans un juron que le blond remonta sur la monture. Il laissa tomber une bourse remplie d'or juste sous le nez de Merlin.

- Pour l'emprunt du cheval et votre silence. Vous ne m'avez jamais vus et … jamais frapper non plus.

Merlin fixait les pièces d'or qui débordait de la bourse avec des yeux écarquillés. Il se redressa néanmoins pour voir le prince partir au triple galop

Merlin rejoignit les cuisines, les bras charger de ses pommes. Goeffrey s'afférait en cuisine pour satisfaire l'appétit de leurs marâtres tandis que Merlin arriva enfin.

- Elles sont encore de mauvaise humeur, ralla le vieil homme.

Une jeune femme à la peau sombre s'approcha de lui.

- Cela fait plus de dix minutes qu'elles te demandent, lui expliqua-t-elle en le libérant de son fardeau.

- Encore un sale jour en prévision, grogna Alice.

Les deux femmes avaient rejoint le service des serviteurs il y avait déjà cinq ans de cela. Guenièvre était jeune et la plus gentille femme qu'il avait pu rencontrer dans sa vie. Alice quant à elle, était devenue la femme de Gaius et avait remplacé pour lui la mère qu'il n'avait plus.

- Je ne dirais pas ça, contredit Merlin en déversant les vingt pièces d'or sur la table.

- Doux seigneur ou avez-vous eu ça ? S'exclama la vieille femme.

- Cela vient d'un don du ciel et je sais comment l'utiliser.

Alice porta ses mains à ses lèvres en poussant un léger cri. Guenièvre s'approcha et conta les pièces, les prenant en main pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient vraies.

- Monsieur c'est…

- Gaius, coupa-t-il. Si Nimueh la vendus par simple caprice alors avec ça nous pouvons peut-être le racheter.

Alice versa des larmes de joie.

- Merlin, murmura-t-elle.

- Nous sommes toujours dans la maison de mon père, continua le jeune sorcier et il est hors de question que qui que ce soit, soi traiter de la sorte. Pas tant que je serais là. Et Gaius a toujours été un père pour moi.

Alice l'enlaça tandis que des cris retentirent au loin.

- Merlin !

Le jeune homme s'écarta d'Alice et récupéra les pièces d'or pour les dissimuler sur lui.

- Faites bien attention à ce qu'elles n'arrivent pas entre ses griffes, le prévient Goeffrey en lui mettant le plateau du déjeuner dans les mains.

Merlin soupira et arriva dans la salle à manger pour venir y déposer son plateau.

- Pourquoi ce retard ? S'emporta Nimueh.

- Je suis allez nourrir les chevaux Ma dame, expliqua-t-il.

- Et depuis quand, ces bêtes pleines de crottins passent-elles avant nous ? S'indigna Morgause.

Morgane observa son presque frère avec dégout et détourna le regard.

- Voilà encore un qui à dormis près de la cheminé… Regarde-toi, tu es recouvert de cendre.

- Tu devrais dormir avec tes précieux chevaux puisque tu fais tout pour sentir le foin comme eux ! Renchérie la blonde en partant dans un fou rire suivi de sa sœur.

- Mes demoiselles vous êtes cruelles.

Nimueh attrapa le bras de Merlin et le fit la regarder.

- Il est cependant vrai que votre apparence laisse profondément à désirer, à croire que vous tenez tant que ça à salir le nom de votre père.

Merlin serra le poing, retenant une violente envie de frapper cette femme. Mais comme à chaque fois il se retenait. Il savait très bien que c'était désormais la fortune de cette baronne qui maintenant cette maison encore debout et tant qu'il y aurait des gens à qui il tenait entre ces mures, alors il se devait d'obéir à cette mégère.

- Je fais pourtant tout pour ne pas vous décevoir, se résigna à dire le jeune sorcier.

- Ce n'est de loin pas suffisant, lui répondit-elle en le lâchant enfin. Tu es toujours aussi maladroit.

Merlin esquissa un mouvement pour s'éclipser mais se ravisa et tenta sa chance.

- Peut-être que si vous faisiez revenir Gaius je…

- Il en est hors de question ! Le coupa-t-elle. Cette homme se faisait trop vieux et était incapable de subvenir à mes attentes et à mes besoins. Estime-toi heureux que je n'aie pas vendu tous tes petits amis serviteurs avec lui.

.

Arthur, monter sur Kilgharrah fonçait à toute allure dans les bois. Mais c'est alors qu'il vit au loin un convoi se faire attaquer par des brigands. Un homme aux cheveux déjà gris se retrouva malmené et jeter au sol.

- La garde Royale ! S'exclama le chef brigand.

Arthur regarda derrière lui et jura.

- Ne me lâcheront-ils jamais ?

Il s'apprêta à filler mais la vue d'une femme menacée d'une épée plus pas et son esprit Chevaleresque.

Il mit finalement pied à terre et dégaina son épée pour venir défendre ces pauvres gens. Il se débarrassa des malotrus et pensait même avoir encore le temps de s'échapper mais Léon, le chef des Chevalier l'interpellait déjà.

- Prince Arthur ! Vous m'aviez promis que vous ne recommenceriez plus !

Arthur, renfrogner aida néanmoins l'homme à se redresser.

- Je sais Léon, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

- Vous êtes le prince Arthur ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

- Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier Votre Altesse, je me nomme Iseldir et voici ma fille, Freya. Nous faisons partit de la tour des mages et avons été commandité par sa Majesté le Roi Uther pour votre mariage.

- Qui n'aura pas lieu, cracha-t-il.

Les deux mages cherchèrent de plus amples information d'un regard vers le chevalier qui leur vient en aide.

- Son Altesse se croie être la cible d'un complot. Un Mariage arrangé, crut-il bon de préciser.

- Quel malheur de devoir épouser quelqu'un sans amour, murmura Freya.

- Peut-être pourrez-vous lancer un sort sur mon père afin qu'il accepte de rompre cette promesse d'alliance ridicule. Je n'aie rien contre la Princesse Elena, mais je ne peux pas accepter de me marier à une femme que je n'aie même jamais vus.

- Prince ! Gronda Léon. Vous n'estes pas sérieux ! Ensorceler votre père, le roi ?

Arthur soupira.

- Bien sûr que non… bien que des fois, l'envie est vraiment très tentante.

Ils reprirent la route, accompagnant le convoi des deux mages. Mais Arthur tenait à faire un détour. Ils arrivèrent dans la demeure ou il avait volé le cheval un peu plus tôt dans la journée et fut étonner de retrouver la Baronne Nimueh devant les portes de sa demeure à l'attendre.

- Que me vaux l'honneur plaisir de votre venu ? Demanda-t-elle dans une révérence.

- Je viens vous rendre le cheval que je vous ai emprunté ce matin.

- Ho… c'est une vieille bête votre Majesté, il n'était pas nécessaire de faire tout ce chemin pour cela.

- L'un de vos serviteurs semblait beaucoup tenir à cette brave bête et je tenais à le lui ramener.

Nimueh parut agacer de ces propos mais elle conserva son masque de gentillesse.

- Il est stupide, cracha Nimueh en reconnaissant très bien Kilgharrah. Il est simplet, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Arthur haussa un sourcil. Il lui avait pourtant semblé bien portant. C'est alors que Morgane et Morgause arrivèrent aux côtés de leur mère dans leurs plus beaux vêtements.

- Votre Altesse, murmurèrent en cœur les deux jeunes femmes.

Arthur hocha la tête en signe de salut.

- Dame Morgane, vous êtes… splendide.

La jeune femme lui sourit et s'inclina à nouveau.

- Merci Prince Arthur, murmura-t-elle.

Il détourna le regard et regarda autour de lui.

- J'aurais aimé lui rendre l'animal moi-même, n'est-il pas ici ?

- Il est parti au Marché Sir, répondit Nimueh.

En réalité, Merlin n'était pas au marcher, il n'était pas non plus dans la demeure, mais chez son ami William. Il se retrouvait dans sa chambre derrière le paravent. Enfilant des vêtements nobles, appartenant au père de Will.

- Comment peuvent-ils porter ça toute la journée ? S'enquit le serviteur.

- Qui ça ils ?

Will mangeait une pomme et regardait par la fenêtre.

- Les nobles, Will, les nobles ! Et par pitié, vient m'aider !

Le jeune homme laissa tomber sa pomme entamé sur la table et s'approcha de son ami pour venir lasser les manches et ajuster sa longue tunique. Il ressemblait vraiment à un parfait petit noble.

- Tu te rends compte que si tu te fais prendre, tu pourrais très bien être toi aussi vendus ? S'enquit son ami en plaçant la broche sur sa cape.

- Tu dis ça, mais tu ferais pareille pour moi, renchérie le jeune sorcier.

Will recula pour venir l'admirer et siffla.

- Tu es incroyable, murmura-t-il avec sincérité.

Merlin le frappa derrière la tête et gesticula dans ses nouveaux vêtements en passant ses doigts sur son col pour qu'il puisse mieux respirer.

- Je ne suis qu'un serviteur dans de beaux vêtements, répondit le sorcier avec gêne.

Will attrapa la main de son ami et l'amena avec lui un peu plus loin.

- Il faut débroussailler un peux cette tignasse, je vais essayer d'arranger ces cheveux.

.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une heure à Merlin pour se rendre à la cour de Camelot. Il n'avait jamais vus autant de monde réunie dans un même endroit. Il passa devant l'immense tour des mages et sentie un frisson le parcourir. S'il se faisait prendre, il pourrait bien ne jamais ressortir de cette cour.

Il traversa le pont levis et vit en contrebas un marchand d'esclave faire monter Gaius dans une cage avec d'autre détenue. Merlin sentie son cœur se serrer et il accéléra le pas pour venir intercepter le cheval et son marchand. Gaius reconnu Merlin et faillit verser une larme.

- Je vous prie de reconsidérer le cas de cet homme. Il est mon serviteur et je viens pour le faire libérer.

- Trop tard, il a été vendu aux enchères ce matin et appartient au Seigneur Aredian désormais, répondit le bonhomme mal éduqué.

- J'ai ici vingt pièces d'or pour sa libération, cela vaut largement plus le prix qu'il a dû couter à ce seigneur, argumenta Merlin.

- Cela n'est pas de mon ressort et avec vingt pièces d'or vous pourrez avoir n'importe quel esclave, répondit-il en voulant continuer son chemin.

Cependant, Merlin ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il attrapa les reines du cheval et le fit s'arrêter.

- Ce n'est pas un esclave, mais un serviteur espèce de grosse barrique mal éduqué ! Vous trouvez ça normal de vendre des gens comme du bétail ? De les exploites et de les traites comme de la vermine sous prétexte qu'ils n'ont pas de fortune ? J'exige que vous le relâchiez immédiatement.

- ôter vous de mon chemin ! Cria le marchand à bout de nef.

- Vous osez hausser le ton devant un noble ? S'enquit une voix derrière lui.

Merlin avait parfaitement reconnu cette voix et savait qu'il était fichu. S'était le prince Arthur et s'il le reconnaissait alors il serait condamner et juger. Il se retourna le visage baissé et inclina la tête devant toute la garde royale.

- Votre Altesse, bredouilla le marchand. Pardonnez-moi je ne voulais pas lui manquer de respect. C'est juste que j'exécute les ordres du roi.

- Le roi oui, marmonna Arthur en détaillant ce noble bien étrange.

- Ces esclaves ont été vendus ce matin et le seigneur Aredian à insister pour être livré aujourd'hui.

Merlin redressa la tête et s'adressa au Prince directement. Prit pour prit, autant que cela serve au moins à libérer son presque-père.

- Un serviteur n'est pas un esclave Sir, et un esclave ne devrait jamais en être un.

Arthur haussa un sourcil intrigué.

- Expliquez-vous.

Merlin s'approcha du Prince.

- Un serviteur est un homme dont la condition sociale est faible et pauvre, il serre son maitre en échange d'un toit, de nourriture et de protection. Il est loyale envers son bienfaiteur et son bienfaiteur ce doit de respecter cet homme pour tout ce qu'il accomplie pour lui à chaque jour de sa vie. Un esclave n'est pas plus différant d'un objet ou bien d'un meuble. Vous les alignés sur la place du marché et les vendez à plus offrant sans même vous souciez de ce qu'il deviendra ou subira. Un esclave n'est qu'un objet que son maitre utilise comme bon lui semble. Ni payer pour son bon travail ni à l'abri de maltraitance il vit dans la peur de voir le lendemain ce lever et il prit parfois même pour ne jamais voir ce jour arrivé.

Arthur en resta stupéfait. Le discourt de ce noble venait de profondément l'intrigué. Lui-même avait toujours traité ses serviteurs ou ses esclaves, sans jamais véritablement ce soucier de ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir.

- Vous semblez beaucoup tenir à cœur ces gens de la petite société.

- Et vous pas assez Sir, si vous voulez mon avis.

- Un peu de respect monsieur ! S'exclama Léon.

Mais Arthur leva la main pour l'arrêter.

- Développé.

Merlin regarda autour de lui. Beaucoup de monde s'était arrêter pour les observer et semblaient admiratif du courage qu'il faisait preuve pour les défendre avec autant de véhémence.

- Vous êtes un prince et par conséquent vous êtes le plus à même capable de faire changer les choses et de rendre ce Royaume meilleur. Mais vous ne vous en intéressez pas. Vous trouvez cela normal et…

Il montra la garde royale de la main avec dépit.

- Et passez votre temps à fuir vos responsabilités, ne pensant qu'à vous et à vos problèmes. Votre peuple n'est-il pas plus important ?

Arthur resta muet quelque seconde. Ce petit homme était particulièrement intriguant il parlait sans retenue et n'hésitait pas à s'adresser à lui avec aussi peux de respect devant autant de témoins. Les gens autour d'eux, pour la plupart des gens du petit peuple semblaient attendre sa réponse avec impatience. A aucun moment ce jeune homme n'avait détourné le regard lors de ses explications et maintenant encore il encrait ses deux orbes bleus dans les siens.

- Libéré cet homme, ordonna-t-il soudainement.

Personne ne réagit à l'ordre du Prince, comme s'il n'avait aucun sens.

- Mais Sir, commença le marchand.

- J'ai dit : Libéré cet homme.

Merlin, sans un mot pour le prince accueillit Gaius qui lui tomba dans les bras.

- Merci mon garçon… merci, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'admira.

- Pendant une seconde j'ai crus revoir votre père.

Merlin en avait les larmes aux yeux il caressa la joue de son ami et le vit bien plus pâle et vieux que d'ordinaire. Qui savait quel traitement il avait subis jusqu'ici.

- Attendez-moi près de la rivière, lui murmura-t-il.

Il retourna près du Prince et le remercia d'un signe de tête.

- Merci votre Altesse.

Il s'éloigna à grande enjamber, passant à côté d'Iseldir et de Freya qui n'avaient pas manqué un seul mot de leurs échanges. Arthur descendit de sa monture et suivit Merlin à travers la foule.

- Attendez, l'interpella-t-il. Nous somme nous déjà rencontrer ?

Merlin n'osa pas le regarder. S'il se souvenait de lui il était mort. Surtout après la façon avec laquelle il s'était adressé au Prince. Maudite langue !

- Je ne crois pas Sir, répondit Merlin sans s'arrêter.

- Moi qui croyait connaitre tous les nobles de la cours, commença Arthur.

- Je suis de passage chez un cousin, répondit un peu trop précipitamment le jeune sorcier.

- Vraiment ? Lequel ?

Merlin jura intérieurement. Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ? Et pourquoi le Prince insistait-il autant pour connaitre son nom.

- Le seul que j'ai, répondit-il simplement.

Arthur sourit intrigué.

- Etre-vous toujours aussi mystérieux ou refuser vous simplement de me donner votre nom ?

Mais Merlin continua son chemin.

- Car quelqu'un qui prend autant la défense de tout un peuple allant jusqu'à s'opposer au Prince en personne demande à être connue.

Merlin s'arrêta enfin. Il se retourna vers le Prince qui sourit, fière d'avoir enfin attiré son attention.

- Vous êtres intriguant, il y a quelque chose en vous que je n'arrive pas à expliquer. Vous parlez comme un sage philosophe et pourtant vous semblez extrêmement jeune.

- Y a-t-il vraiment un âge pour s'intéresser au bien du peuple ?

- Je dois dire que le malheur du commun des rustauds m'ennuie profondément.

Merlin trouvait ce prince de plus en plus antipathique.

- N'avez-vous donc jamais parlé avec des paysans ?

- Seigneur non, pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ?

Merlin continua son chemin, profondément énervé par l'attitude de cet homme.

- Je vous ai fâché ? S'enquit Arthur partagé entre l'étonnement et l'amusement.

- Il n'y a rien de naturel à ne pas le faire, s'indigna Merlin. L'essence même d'une nation est dictée par le commun des rustauds comme vous tenez à les appeler ! Et c'est une position qui impose le respect. Bien plus que la vôtre…

- Devrais-je comprendre par hasard que vous me trouvez arrogant ? Demanda Arthur en arrêtant Merlin pour la seconde fois.

Merlin n'arrivait pas à comprendre le fonctionnement de ce prince. Il était arrogant ça oui et même stupide mais il avait un regard doux et apaisant.

- Vous avez rendus la liberté à un homme, répondit Merlin le plus calmement qu'il put, mais avez-vous seulement vus qu'il y en avait d'autre ?

Arthur fixa la cage ou avait été enfermé le serviteur et pus effectivement constater que quatre autres personnes étaient présente. Une jeune femme et trois hommes, l'un jeune un autre plus âgée et le dernier devait être plus jeune que ce petit noble. Il détourna le regard des esclaves pour découvrir que Merlin en avait profité pour s'éloigné encore, manquant de peu de franchir la portes de la cour.

- Attendez !

Il le rattrapa pour la troisième fois.

- Un nom… s'il vous plait… donnez-moi votre nom.

Merlin se pinça la lèvre du bas.

- Je crains que le seul nom que je puisse vous donnez est Comte Balinor Emrys.

- Emrys, répéta Arthur avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Arthur !

Il se retourna et pus voire Ygerne, sa mère. Merlin écarquilla les yeux et profita de ce moment pour s'échapper et quitter ce château.

La reine ouvrit les bras et serra son fils contre lui.

- Ton père est fâcher Arthur, tu avais promis, murmura-t-elle.

Mais le prince soupira.

- Je sais mère mais….

- Viens, lui demanda-t-elle doucement. Allons voir ton père.

Il jeta un dernier regard vers le jeune homme mais ne le voyait plus. Il suivit finalement sa mère et arrivèrent dans la salle du Trône dans laquelle le roi recevait ses conseillers. Il les congédia d'un signe de la main avec rage, mais se détendit une fois que sa femme le rejoint.

- Vous êtes indigne d'un prince, Arthur !

- Parce que quoi ? Je refuse de suivre votre stupide contrat ?

- S'il vous plait, calma sa mère. Arthur, vous êtes le plus privilégier des privilégiés et en tant que tel vous devez remplir certaine obligation !

- Désoler mère mais le mariage entre deux personnes qui ne se connaissent pas ne peut rendre heureux un prince et par conséquent son royaume.

- Vous épouserez Elenna que vous le vouliez ou non, ordonna Uther de sa voix sec.

- Que me réservez-vous de pire que ce sort-là ? S'enquit-il.

- Vous retirez la couronne et la donnez à quelqu'un qui sera plus fière et honorer de la porter ! Menaça le roi sans en penser un mot.

- Très bien ! S'énerva Arthur. Vous pouvez la garder votre couronne, je n'en veux pas. Et je n'en ai jamais voulus.

Le prince se leva et sortie de la pièce en trombe sous le regard furieux d'Uthur et désoler de sa mère.

- Arthur ! Cria Uther

Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas.

- C'est bien votre fils, murmura Ygerne. Il est aussi têtu que vous.

.

Guenièvre était en train de secouer les draps et de les suspendre à l'extérieur lorsqu'elle vit Merlin et Gaius au loin. Il avait réussi ! Bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais douter.

- Alice ! Cria-t-elle à la vieille femme qui s'occupait du jardin en contre bas.

Elle pointa du doigt vers les deux hommes et toutes deux se précipitèrent vers eux. Les prenants dans ses bras. Alice embrassa son époux et le serra contre elle.

- C'est un miracle, murmura-t-elle. Merci, merci Merlin…

Gaius se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui offrit un profond sourire.

- Je ne pourrais jamais vous remerciez assez mon garçon.

Merlin secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est rien Gaius, je suis simplement heureux de vous revoir parmi nous.

Merlin ne pus malheureusement pas profité de cet élan de bonheur bien longtemps, à peine fut-il de retour dans le manoir qu'il fut attrapé par derrière et jeter sur une chaise. Nimueh, Morgane et Morgause étaient toutes les trois au-dessus de lui, furieuses.

- Misérable idiot ! S'emporta sa belle-mère. Osez me faire ça à moi et à mes filles ! Votre comportement me répugne et je ne tolèrerais pas ce genre de chose dans cette maison.

Merlin avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Etait-elle au courant pour son escapade à la cour ? Seigneur si elle l'était, il serrait pendus dans la seconde.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Osa-t-il demander.

- Réfléchie souillon, minauda Morgause.

- Le cheval, murmura Morgane.

Merlin blêmie. Étaient-elles au courant de son altercation avec le prince ? Non s'était impossible, il serait déjà mort si elles avaient apprises la vérité.

- Le prince Arthur à voler un de nos chevaux ce matin, murmura Merlin.

- C'est cela oui ! S'exclama Nimueh et c'est ce qui explique pourquoi il est venus le rendre cet après-midi ! Comment avez-vous pus le laissez nous surprendre de cette manière ?

Merlin soulager s'exclama soudainement.

- Il est venus rendre Kilgharrah ?

- Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, répéta sa belle-mère. Vous rendez vous compte que nous aurions pu ne pas être présentable devant le Prince ?

Merlin secoua la tête.

- Je suis désoler je ne pensais pas que…

- Oui ! C'est cela le problème, vous ne pensez pas ! Forte heureusement pour vous, il se trouve que Morgane lui à taper dans l'œil.

Merlin baissa les yeux.

- Que lui avez-vous dit ? Allez ! Je veux le savoir.

- Je… Je l'ai pris pour un voleur, murmura-t-il.

Nimueh se mit à rire.

- Merlin… vous n'est qu'un sale petit paysan ! Vous êtes là honte de cette maison. Mais nous allons donc devoir travailler encore plus dure n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin hocha la tête.

- Nous ne voulons pas que le prince s'assois sur un fauteuil sale n'est-ce pas ?

Il secoua désormais la tête. Nimueh se redressa lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits derrière elle. Elle vit tous les serviteurs réunis, dont Gaius qui était revenus.

- Que faites-vous là vous ?

- Je suis trop vieux pour être vendus au marcher au esclave, le prince ma alors dit de rentrer chez moi.

- Le prince ? S'enquit-elle avec joie. Voilà qui est une bonne nouvelle. Nous allons donc devoir le remercier convenablement.

- Le tournoi en l'honneur du Prince et de son mariage vas avoir lieu dans trois jours, rappela Morgause, peut-être pourrions-nous nous y rendre.

- Voilà une excellente idée, approuva la belle-mère.

.

Fin du premier chapitre.

J'espère que ce début vous plaira et je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite.

(Ayant un déménagement en prévision c'est le maximum que je puisse faire !)

En espérant avoir vos avis d'ici là !

Bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2 qui arrive un peu plus tôt que prévus !

Merci infiniment pour vos rewiew et j'espère que pour ceux qui connaissent ce film, mon adaptation vous plaira et pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, cela vous donne envie !

Voilà encore une fois un grand merci à ma puce qui se reconnaitra et qui grâce à elle vous avez cette suite plus tôt que prévus !

Bisous à tous profité bien et désolé pour les fautes !

_ .

Arthur marchait dans le jardin en compagnie de sa mère. Elle avait toujours compris des états d'âme et était la seule avec qui il pouvait vraiment parler.

- Je sais que vous pensez ne pas être heureux avec Elena, commença-t-elle. Mais vous ne la connaissez pas. Vous pourriez très bien vous entendre, et puis l'on raconte qu'elle est très belle.

Mais Arthur ne l'écoutait pas. Il était plongé dans ses pensées remplie de ce petit noble à la langue bien pendu. Ygerne s'arrêta soudainement, étonner de ne pas avoir de réponse de la part de son fils.

- Arthur ? Vous m'écoutez ? S'enquit-elle.

Le jeune homme revient à la réalité et hocha la tête.

- Désoler mère je… je pensais à autre chose.

Elle lui sourit gentiment et caressa sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous perturbe autant ? Vous pouvez tout me dire mon garçon.

Le prince hésita avant de lui parler de Merlin, mais il finit par lui en parler.

- J'ai rencontré un noble cette après-midi, vraiment particulier. Il avait une telle façon de penser…

Ygerne l'écoutait sans rien dire. Son fils en tant que Prince n'avait jamais eu d'ami et ne s'était jamais intéresser à personne.

- Il défendait les serviteurs et les esclaves avec tellement de véhémence que… j'en suis resté sans voix.

Arthur secoua la tête.

- Il était vraiment jeune et pourtant il parlait comme un grand sage, défendant ces hommes et ces femmes comme si sa propre vie en dépendait.

Ygerne lui sourit et approuva.

- Ce doit être une brave personne. Le sujet des esclaves est un sujet difficile, mais votre père a toujours refuser de l'abolir. Il prétend que ces gens-là sont des voleurs, ou des criminels et que c'est une bonne façon de les punir.

Arthur hocha la tête. Même si cela semblait une bonne raison, les paroles de ce noble l'avait troublé.

- Connaissez-vous le Comte Balinor Emrys ? Il réside chez un de ses cousins… dont j'ignore le nom.

Ygerne réfléchie mais fut contrainte de secouer la tête.

- Ce nom ne me dit rien. Mais l'on dirait que vous semblez bien apprécier ce jeune homme. Je serais ravie de le rencontrer et que vous vous soyez fait un ami.

- J'ai décidez de donner un bal en l'honneur d'Iseldir et se da fille, coupa Uther en les rejoignant au loin. Un bal dans lequel nous trouverons vous et moi un compromis.

Arthur se retourna pour voir son père, la mine renfrogné, esquiver le regard de sa femme.

- Vous ? S'enquit Arthur incrédule. Un compromis ?

- Si c'est l'amour que vous cherchez alors je vous conseille de le trouver rapidement et parmi les femmes du royaume. A la fin de ce bal, au douzième coup de minuit, j'annoncerais votre mariage avec celle que vous choisirez, si vous n'en trouvez pas, je conserverais mon contrat et vous épouserez la Princesse Elena.

.

La nouvelle de ce bal masqué ce propagea dans tous le royaume comme une trainé de poudre. Et cela n'échappa pas aux oreilles de Nimueh. Mais pour Merlin, cela ne changeait rien. Il devait continuer ses tâches ménagères et ne cessait de se faire harceler par Gwen.

- J'aurais tout donné pour te voir vêtue de tes beaux vêtements, répondant au Prince lui parlant comme un grand homme.

Merlin finissait de ramasser les salades du jardin en compagnie de son amie et secoua la tête.

- Je ne lui ai pas parlé Gwen, j'ai… grondé… et je n'en reviens pas de lui avoir donné le nom de mon père. S'il découvre qui il était je suis bon pour l'exécution publique ! Et de plus, il est insupportable.

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme en se redressant. C'est ce que tu m'as déjà dit… toute la journée.

- Et bien c'est aussi vrai ce soir que ça l'était ce matin ! répliqua-t-il en se relevant à son tour.

- Il est de sang royal, il est née comme ça et côtoie ce genre de gens depuis toujours.

- Et bien c'est que pour une fois la vie est juste puisqu'elle punie les riches à devoir rester avec les riches.

Il soupira en ramassant les laitues qu'il devait préparer pour le souper.

- Franchement Gwen, c'est un Prince il est le plus à même de faire bouger les choses et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas sur lui qu'il faudra compter pour que notre condition change.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

- Je suis certaine qu'il est charmant, une fois qu'on le connait un peu mieux.

Merlin eux un rictus mauvais et secoua la tête.

- Pour ma part, je trouve que Morgane ou bien même Morgause et lui s'entendraient à merveille !

- Malheureux ! S'exclama-t-elle, tu n'y pense pas ! Bonté divine ce serait bien les dernières personnes au monde que je voudrais voire assises sur le trône.

Merlin retourna dans la maison et retrouva ses belles sœurs ainsi que sa belle-mère dans sa chambre, une robe magnifique étendus devant le corps de Morgane. Merlin s'approcha le cœur palpitant. C'était la robe de mariage de sa mère et il était hors de question que ces trois pestes ne mettent la main dessus.

- Que faites-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Nimueh regarda le jeune homme puis ces filles.

- Nous nous sommes dit que si vous accepteriez que prêter cette magnifique robe à Morgane, nous pourrions peut-être vous amenez avec nous au bal donner en l'honneur du Prince.

Merlin n'en revenait pas. Etait-elle sérieuse ? Lui à un bal ?

- Bien sûr que nous sommes sérieuses, expliqua Morgause en s'approchant de lui.

Merlin se mordit la langue, il avait pensé à voix haute. La blonde attrapa le bas de sa chemise trop grande avec un air de dégout et l'observa avec attention.

- Mais il faudra faire des efforts de présentation, après tout tu restes notre frère…

.

Merlin était de sortie, il tenait Kilgharrah par la brise l'amenant à un lac d'eau. Il flatta l'encolure de l'animal et lui parla. Cela lui faisait du bien et il avait parfois l'impression qu'il le comprenait.

- Tu sais… même si j'ai passé la journée à critiqué ce Prince il m'obsède un peux.

L'animal hennie et reprit sa tâche de s'hydrater.

- Il est beau ça c'est indéniable et à un côté chevaleresque qui est admirable. Il n'a pas hésité à libérer Gaius parce que je le lui ai demandé. Il ne peut pas être aussi méchant qu'il en a l'aire.

Il soupira et continua de parler.

- Peut-être Gwen a-t-elle raison ? S'il est aussi arrogant est-ce peut-être à cause de son éducation ? Il se plaint de ces obligations mais nous sommes tous avec nos lots de problèmes.

Le cheval redressa soudainement la tête et regarda l'autre côté de la rive. Merlin suivit son mouvement, mais rien ne se passait. L'animal recula pourtant précipitamment se cambrant en arrière, faisant tomber Merlin dans l'eau. Il eux juste le temps de remonter à la surface qu'il pouvait voir Kilgharrah dissimulé dans les bois, un peu plus loin.

- Besoin d'aide ? S'enquit une voix derrière lui.

C'est alors qu'il se retourna et comprit pourquoi l'animal avait fixé l'autre rive. Arthur ainsi qu'Iseldir étaient tous deux à cheval. Le Prince mit pied à terre et entra dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux pour venir aider le jeune sorcier à en sortir. Merlin se sentait seul et profondément mal. Pourquoi, alors qu'il n'avait jamais directement rencontrer le Prince de toute sa vie, ne devait-il cesser de le croiser en ce moment ?

- Prenez ma main, lui demanda Arthur.

Merlin s'exécuta. Il fut ramené près du Prince qui retirait sa cape pour la déposer sur ses épaules.

- Vous baignez vous souvent ainsi ? S'enquit-il avec une pointe de moquerie.

- J'aime être seul et réfléchir en regardant le ciel et les nuages passer, répondit-il brièvement, même si cela n'était pas tout à fait faux, hormis le fait qu'il était généralement allonger sur la terre ferme en caressant les brins d'herbe sous lui.

- Ou est votre suite ? S'enquit Arthur.

- Je n'en ai pas, avoua Merlin, je leur ai donné un jour de liberté.

- De liberté ? Répéta le jeune homme, ils ne savent même pas ce que c'est.

- N'est-te vous jamais fatigué d'être constamment entourer de gens qui vous servent ? S'enquit le jeune sorcier en serrant la cape du prince pour se réchauffer et dissimuler un frison.

Arthur ne comprenait pas vraiment cette question. Une fois de plus ce noble lui retournait le cerveau.

- Bien sûr mais… ils sont née serviteur ils sont née pour nous servir, répondit-il néanmoins.

Merlin soupira. Gwen avait tort, ce Prince ne pouvait pas être agréable pas une seul seconde. Et il ne devait pas prendre plus le risque de se faire prendre.

- Je devrais rentrer, commença-t-il en commençant à marcher.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche il trouverait bien un pont pour le ramener de l'autre côté de la rive. Arthur le rattrapa sous le regard d'Iseldir qui s'était occupé du cheval royal, attachant le sien à une branche.

- Vous êtes en colère contre moi ? S'enquit Arthur.

- Non, répliqua-t-il simplement.

- Reconnaissez-le !

Merlin se retourna vers lui.

- Et bien oui si vous tenez à le savoir.

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit le prince.

- Parce que vous n'arrêtez pas de me provoquer, c'est une idée fixe chez vous, s'emporta le brun.

- Vous êtes un spécimen fascinant de contradiction je trouve ça… particulièrement intriguant.

- Moi ? S'étonna Merlin.

- Oui vous… vous ne cessez de défendre les petites gens et pourtant vous jouissez des avantages d'un noble…

- Et vous vous possédez toutes ces terres et ne porter aucun intérêt à ceux qui la travaille et qui vous offre ce confort chaque jour, n'est-ce pas également une contradiction ? Et si je puis me permettre Sir, si ce n'est un noble qui prend leur défense qui le fera ?

- Je suis donc arrogant et sans reconnaissance ? Me voyez-vous comme un tyran ?

Iseldir les regarda sans rien dire, mais un sourire ce dessinait sur ses lèvres.

- Vous pouvez tout avoir et pouvez tout possédez, mais pourtant rien ne semble vous intéressez. Ce monde vous ennuie mais vous vous moquez de ceux qui essayent de le changer.

Arthur le regarda avec insistance et secoua la tête.

- Comment faites-vous ?

- Quoi ? Demanda le brun légèrement perdus.

- ça ! S'exclama Arthur. Me faire me sentir le pire des idiots en me retournant la tête ? Vous avez toujours autant de répartie ?

Merlin secoua la tête.

- Seulement quand je suis en colère, répondit-il doucement. Et c'est de votre faute à me provoquer de la sorte.

Arthur sourit légèrement et renchérie.

- C'est de la vôtre de réagir à chaque fois !

Merlin se mit soudainement à rire lui aussi, suivit d'Arthur. Le mage crut bon d'intervenir et s'approcha du Prince.

- Je vais rentrez au Château Sir, lui annonça-t-il. Peut-être pourriez-vous passez ainsi plus de temps avec votre ami.

Arthur voulus protester. Son ami ? Il n'avait pas d'ami mais il appréciait ce jeune homme. Beaucoup même. Il ne voulait pas laisser le mage sans escorte mais ce petit noble non plus.

- Je serais retrouvé le chemin, le rassura Iseldir en voyant les interrogations interne du Prince.

Il monta sur son destrier et d'un signe de tête partie au galop. Merlin se sentait gêner à présent. Ni Arthur ni Merlin ne savait quoi dire. Merlin retira finalement la cape rouge de ses épaules et retourna dans l'eau, retirant sa veste.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'enquit Arthur en récupérant sa cape.

- Je nage !

Arthur sourit.

- ça je le vois bien mais… pourquoi ?

- C'est pour cela que je suis venu au départ. Il s'allongea sur l'eau fixant le ciel et laissa ses bras aller où bon leur semblait.

- Iseldir est un mage incroyable.

- Même si la plupart des mages me mettent mal à l'aise, je dois avouer qu'Iseldir est un homme extrêmement bon et gentil.

Merlin se remit droit dans l'eau pour regarder le prince. Ce dernier s'étonna de son brusque changement d'attitude.

- Quoi ?

- Vous ne portez pas d'intérêt aux serviteurs, ni aux esclaves ou aux sorciers. A quoi vous intéressez vous ?

Arthur avait vraiment l'impression d'être stupide et sans personnalité face à cet Emrys.

- Vous prenez aussi le parti des sorciers ? Est-ce une habitude de défendre tout le monde ?

- Seulement ceux que personne ne prend la peine de défendre.

- Les sorciers ne sont pas maltraiter, ils n'ont pas besoin d'être défendus, renchérie le blond.

- Vraiment ? Vous trouvez donc ça normal que des enfants soit déparer de leurs parents à cause de leur don et enfermer à jamais dans cette tour ?

Arthur n'en revenait pas.

- Comment faites-vous pour avoir la force de protester et de pensée à autant de chose chaque jour ?

Merlin sourit et rentra dans l'eau pour y ressortir aussitôt, plaquant ses cheveux en arrière.

- J'aime penser qu'une seule personne, aussi insignifiante soit-elle peut faire changer les choses si elle y met assez de cœur.

- Le vôtre est-il donc prit ?

Arthur ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais cela n'échappa pas à Merlin qui le regarda avec étonnement. Il se rapprocha du bord de façon à ce qu'il est pied dévoilant sa chemise rouge collé à sa peau. Arthur le trouvait incroyablement beau. Il était trempé et ses cheveux goutaient dans son cou fin et sur son nez.

- Sir ? S'enquit Merlin.

Arthur reprit ses esprits, se rendant compte qu'il venait de laisser son regard s'attarder sur son interlocuteur.

- Si je vous disais que j'étais un sorcier… me regarderiez-vous avec autant d'insistance ?

Arthur voulu protester, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues mais Merlin ressortait un peu plus de l'eau laissant tout son torse hors de l'eau mais visible malgré la chemise qu'il avait toujours sur le dos.

- Vous… eux du mal à murmurer le Prince. Un sorcier ?

Merlin hocha la tête.

- Un apostat.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez cette aura qui m'intrigue et me fascine à la fois.

Merlin savait que ce qu'il allait faire était fou et complètement stupide mais il ne put s'en empêcher, il passa ses mains sur l'eau continuant d'avancer vers Arthur. Ses yeux passèrent du bleu à l'or, faisant brillant l'eau du lac de mille feu. Des milliers de pépites de lumières virevoltèrent dans le ciel illuminant le paysage d'une telle beauté que le Prince en laissa tomber sa cape au sol.

- C'est… magnifique, murmura-t-il.

Il reporta son regard sur le noble qui se trouvait juste devant lui.

- Vous êtes… vraiment un sorcier ?

Merlin hocha la tête.

- Oui, murmura-t-il en tendant sa main pour attraper celle du Prince.

Il défie son plastron du bout des doigts, avec un geste lent et fut libérer de ses morceaux d'armure et de sa cote de maille qui finirent au sol. Merlin l'entraina avec lui dans l'eau.

- Savez-vous nager sir ? Demanda-t-il sans quitter ses yeux de ceux du Prince.

- Pourquoi m'avoir annoncé votre statue de sorcier ? Les apostats ne sont pas tolérer par la couronne, murmura-t-il en se laissant faire.

Merlin secoua la tête.

- Peut-être parce que je vous fais confiance.

Ils se retrouvèrent à présent tous deux dans l'eau et le jeune sorcier le lâcha enfin pour le laisser apprécier le résultat de son sort.

- Est-ce que je vous fais peur ? Lui demanda le brun.

- Non, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Arthur lui avait attrapé le poignet et même moment où il avait répondu. Sans même réfléchir il se pencha au-dessus de lui et en posant sa main sur sa joue il l'embrassa avec passion, comme si leurs lèvres avaient été faites pour se retrouver l'une et l'autre. Merlin enroula ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit leur baisser en laissant passer cette langue qui quémandait l'entré de sa bouche.

Merlin n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, il n'en avait juste jamais eu l'occasion mais il pouvait affirmer que celui-là était le plus beau qu'il n'aurait jamais. Les bras du prince vinrent se poser sur ses hanches et remonter sa chemise, la décollant de sa peau pour venir la caresser du bout de ses doigts.

Leurs baisers ne prenait plus fin et aucun des deux n'avaient envie qu'il ne se finisse. Arthur fini par retirer cette chemise trop encombrante à son gout et à la balancer sur la rive, rejoignant sa cape et ses morceaux d'armures. Il le souleva dans ses bras, permettant au jeune sorcier d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Merlin ne réfléchissait plus. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de ne faire qu'un avec cet homme. Il se sentie ramener sur la rive et délicatement déposer sur la cape rouge. Leurs regards se croisèrent un moment avant que le prince ne fond sur ses lèvres à nouveau. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il lui arrivait ni ce qu'il faisait. C'était un prince et il ne le connaissait même pas et pourtant il mourait d'envie et de désire pour cet homme.

Tout ce passa bien vite, trop à son gout. Il s'était retrouvé en une seconde de l'état d'énervement pour cet homme à celui de passion brulante. La douleur et le plaisir se mélangèrent lorsqu'Arthur s'enfonçait en lui et il ne pus retenir bien longtemps son débordement d'émotion.

Tout était déjà fini alors que cela venait tout juste de commencer. Il pouvait sentir le corps chaud du prince contre le sien, trembler encore de leur ébat. Et il regrettait déjà. Bon dieu mais pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Deux hommes, qui plus est un prince, n'avaient aucune chance de vivre ensemble et de pouvoir s'aimer ouvertement !

Une profonde tristesse l'envahit et il se redressa sous le regard étonné d'Arthur.

- Que faites-vous ?

- J'ai perdus toute notion du temps sir, je dois rentrer

- En effet, le soleil se couchait déjà et s'il ne rentrait pas avant le diner de sa belle-famille, il le regretterait.

Il se rhabilla en enfilant son pantalon avant de remettre sa chemise.

- Quoi déjà ? S'il vous plait, murmura-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet. Restez.

Merlin s'autorisa une seconde à l'observer et ne put s'empêcher de venir embrasser ces lèvres.

- Je dois y aller.

Arthur se vêtue lui aussi tandis que Merlin rentrait à nouveau dans l'eau pour rejoindre la rive opposé.

- Je participerais au tournoi demain ! S'exclama Arthur, viendrez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Merlin précipitamment en revenant sur la terre ferme.

- S'il vous plait !

Le serviteur se retourna vers l'homme de ses rêves et lui sourit.

- J'essayerais d'y être.

Et il disparut dans les bois, retrouvant Kilgahrrah là où il s'était caché plus tôt dans la soirée. Laissant Arthur seul avec ses pensées.

Le jeune sorcier retourna au manoir et déposa l'animal dans son box non sans lui donner une friandise pour le remercier de l'avoir fait basculer à l'eau. Une fois le manoir réintégré il fut immédiatement arrêter par Nimueh.

- Ou étiez-vous ? S'enquit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je me suis égarer lorsque j'ai sorti Kilgharrah, menti Merlin.

Morgane s'approcha de lui et le toisa.

- Bien, qu'attends-tu ? Fait nous à manger !

Merlin s'affaira à sa tâche mais son esprit était ailleurs. Son corps était légèrement douloureux mais mon cœur si léger qu'il croyait par moment parvenir à voler. Il apporta le diner à table et surpris la conversation des deux sœurs.

- Avez-vous entendus parler ? Il paraitrait que le Prince est parler au roi et que l'esclavage soit le sujet de débat à la cours.

- Il a fait ça ? S'étonna le jeune homme à voix haute.

Il se pinça la lèvre en réalisant qu'il avait pris la parole, mais ne reçue qu'un regard assassin de sa belle-mère avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

- Voilà qui est stupide, je devrais peut-être tous vous faire devenir des esclaves avant qu'il ne soit aboli.

Merlin déglutie.

- D'après le Prince, tout homme fournissant un travail doit être rémunérer, ajouta Morigane en poursuivant son histoire.

- Rémunérer ? Répéta Nimueh, je me demande bien ce que ces voleurs pourraient bien faire de leur argent. Je vous paye bien tous…

Elle observa les serviteurs tous présents dans la salle pour répondre au moindre de leur désire avec une mine dégouter et poursuivit.

- Et cela ne vous empêche pas d'être sale et mal élever.

- Moi je me demande qui est ce comte dont on parle à la cour et de son influence auprès du Prince, renchérie Morgause. Certain courtisant ont même eu l'audace de dire que le prince serait aveugler par cet homme.

- Peut-être est-il un sorcier ? S'enquit Nimueh. Nous devrions le rencontrer et lui demander de parler au Prince de Morgane.

Elle se mise soudainement à rire, faisant blêmir le jeune homme. Si elles savaient que s'était de lui dont tout le monde parlait, qui sait quel traitement elle lui réserverait.

.

Voilà, suite probablement dans deux semaines, ce qui devrait être mon rythme de publication dorénavant !

J'espère que cela vous plait et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour la suite !

A plus !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjours à vous tous et désoler du retard pour ce chapitre et de son contenue un peu court mais je suis tombé malade ce week end et j'ai fait au mieux pour vous tous !

Bonne lecture à vous et bonne semaine !

.

Le tournoi était un rassemblement de noble et de villageois, fier d'assister aux prouesses des chevaliers du pays. Toutes les Dames de la cour étaient présentes, et pas une seule ne tenait en place. Merlin avait dû accompagner sa belle-mère et ses belles-sœurs ainsi que Gwen. Il avait peur que quiconque ne le reconnaisse, car si s'était le cas, il était définitivement mort.

- Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir la chance d'assister à un tournoi, murmura Guenièvre émerveillé alors qu'ils prenaient place dans les gradins aux côtés des trois dames.

Mais Merlin ne l'écoutait pas, cherchant le prince du regard. Il le vit au loin sortir d'une tente pour rejoindre un autre chevalier à l'extérieur.

- Je reviens, couvre moi, chuchota-t-il à son amie.

Même s'il avait une confiance aveugle en la jeune femme, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer avoir eu des rapports sexuels avec le Prince du pays la veille. Il avait dû taire cela et pensée en silence à cet homme.

Esquivant les chevaliers et les gardes, il se faufila derrière la tente du Prince et sortie des vêtements de son sac. Il les enfila en s'assurant être à l'abri des regards et entra dans la tente. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade mais n'eux pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire qu'Arthur entra à son tour.

Tout d'abord étonner de le voir ici, il ne cacha néanmoins pas sa joie. Sans crier gare, le prince se retrouva devant Merlin et l'embrassa avec passion.

- Je suis heureux que vous ayez pus venir, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Je ne peux rester longtemps, lui répondit le brun le cœur près à exploser.

- S'il vous plait… restez.

Merlin le trouvait adorable de sans cesse lui demander de ne pas partir mais il ne pouvait satisfaire ses envies. Arthur s'approcha de lui et d'une caresse sur la joue il défit son foulard qu'il portait autour de son cou. Il se serra dans sa main renifla son odeur.

- Puis-je combattre en arborant votre foulard ?

Il était de coutume pour un homme de recevoir les faveurs d'une Dame avant de se lancer dans un duel. Ainsi sa victoire lui était dédiée. Merlin rougit violement. Il ne méritait vraiment pas que le Prince de Camelot ne concourt à ce tournoi pour lui.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que les Dames présentes pour vous apprécient vraiment de vous voir avec ceci.

Arthur secoua la tête.

- ça je m'en moque, murmura-t-il en lui redressant le menton entre deux doigts.

Merlin croisa son regard et vit Arthur se pencher sur lui et l'embrasser. C'est avec plaisir que sa langue rencontra la sienne et il s'abandonna à son étreinte.

- Je dois m'en allez… murmura le sorcier en retirant ses lèvres de celles du prince.

Ce dernier l'en empêcha en le retenant par le bras.

- Pourquoi faite-vous toujours cela ? Murmura le Prince entre deux chastes baisers.

- Faire quoi, s'étonna Merlin en posant ses doigts sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

- Me fuir comme ainsi ? A chaque fois que je vous ai rencontré vous prenez la fuite comme un voleur et disparaissez…

Merlin posa sa main sur le bras du Prince et vit qu'il n'avait pas encore enfiler entièrement son armure. Il attrapa les gantelets posés sur la table et les fixa aux bras du Prince.

- Je suis un homme Arthur… je doute que votre famille royale ou le peuple approuvent vraiment notre relation.

Arthur ne pouvait le nier. Il le savait bien que c'était de la folie… alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser à cet homme et de ne penser qu'a lui ? Il le hantait depuis la seconde ou il l'avait vu. Il lui avait tenue tête et parler avec tellement de franchise et de bon sens qu'il n'avait pu l'ignorer. Et ce quelque chose qu'il dégageait. Oui, il était dingue de lui !

Pourquoi le destin devait-il lui faire enfin connaitre l'amour s'il ne pouvait pas vivre pleinement cette histoire ? Il attrapa le poignet de Merlin une fois sa tâche accomplie et murmura.

- M'aimez-vous ?

Merlin plongea ses yeux dans ceux du prince.

- J'ignore ce qu'est l'amour Sir, mais… je n'ai jamais rien ressentie pour personne d'autre avant vous.

- Pour un arrogant irrespectueux je m'en sors plutôt bien alors ? Murmura-t-il en souriant.

Merlin ria lui aussi et frappa gentiment l'épaule du Prince. Arthur se sentait tellement étrange en la présence de cet homme.

- Et vous ? S'enquit soudainement le sorcier.

Arthur parut étonner mais il se souvint de sa propre question.

- Je crois que… Depuis cet instant où je vous ai vus à la cour défendant avec tellement d'intensité votre serviteur, j'ai…

Il se pinça la lèvre et murmura tellement bas que Merlin crus avoir mal entendus.

- Oui… je vous aime.

Merlin rougit légèrement et dégagea ses mains de celles du Prince.

- Nous ne pouvons pas, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête de résignation.

Mais ses yeux étaient tellement tristes et il faisait preuve d'une telle force d'esprit de refuser ainsi de s'abandonner à nouveau qu'Arthur ne put se résigné à le laisser aussi désemparer. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement en caressant le galbe de ses fesses. Merlin rougit légèrement et s'éloigna.

- Je dois y aller à présent, je ne me suis que trop attardé.

Arthur le rattrapa à nouveau par le bras le fit le regarder.

- Quand pourrais-je vous revoir ?

Merlin secoua la tête.

- … pour votre bien... probablement jamais.

Mais la poigne du prince ce fit plus intense.

- Est-ce ce que vous voulez ?

- Arthur je dois partir, supplia le sorcier.

Il ne devait pas rester plus longtemps ou il s'abandonnerait encore à ses envies.

- Répondez-moi alors ! Est-ce que vous désirez ? Ne plus se revoir ?

Merlin secoua la tête.

- Non…

- Alors retrouvez-moi à la fin du tournoi… Lorsque le soleil sera le plus haut dans le ciel devant les écuries, je vous amènerais en promenade. Rien que vous et moi.

Merlin acquiesça et s'éclipsa. Il sorti de la tente et se changea à l'abri des regards mais percuta quelqu'un lorsqu'il voulut rejoindre ses marâtres. Agravain, un homme d'âge avancer aux cheveux déjà grisonnant lui attrapa le poignet et le regarda.

- Merlin Emrys, murmura-t-il. Vous êtes plus en beauté à chaque fois que je vous vois. Il ne me semble pas avoir vus Dame Nimueh dans le coin. Etes-vous ici seul ?

Merlin baissa la tête. Agravain était une connaissance de sa belle-mère mais également le frère de la reine. Il était un riche homme qui avait des penchants pour le moins étrange et s'entichait souvent de jeunes garçons, mignon et la plupart du temps sans famille. Cet homme était une des raisons pour laquelle il ne se rebellait pas. Car si Nimueh ne l'avait pas encore offert à cet homme s'était uniquement car il travaillait dure.

- Vous gaspillez votre salive de serpent, cracha le jeune sorcier.

- Quel témérité… j'aime qu'on me résiste, murmura-t-il en approchant ses lèvres du visage de Merlin. Ce dernier se dégagea et recula.

- Je dois retournez voir Dame Nimueh.

Mais une fois de plus il le laissa pas en paix et l'attrapa par les deux bras avant de venir le plaquer contre lui.

- Votre père n'était qu'un charlatan et un apostat. Je sais que tu possèdes ça magie Merlin… et tu devrais m'être reconnaissant de n'avoir rien dit à ta chère belle-mère. Ou elle t'aurait déjà envoyé au seigneur Aredian. L'on raconte que cet homme est un excellant chasseur de sorcière et qu'il brime les pouvoirs des apostats avec tellement de facilité qu'il peut les rendre… plus docile que des agneaux.

Il lécha la joue du sorcier qui fut parcouru d'un violent frisson de dégout. Cet homme le répugnait et il avait envie de lui cracher à la figure, mais il se retenait. Il sentie pourtant les doigts de l'homme se resserrer autour de son poignet.

- Vous me faites mal, cracha-t-il avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait éprouvez pour cet homme.

- Merlin ? Genièvre le rejoignit et s'inclina devant le noble.

- Excusez-moi sir, mais Dame Nimueh attend le retour de Merlin et…

- Elle est donc là ? Conduisez-moi à elle, je serais ravie de m'entretenir de deux à trois sujets avec elle.

Gwen échangea un regard avec le jeune homme, peiné. Elle savait ce que désirait cet homme et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiété.

Nimueh était confortablement installer dans les gradins et observa Merlin revenir.

- Et bien… ou étiez-vous ? Tout ce temps ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit ma Dame, Merlin essayait de trouver un présent à vous offrir pour l'approche du bal. En guise de remerciement.

- Ainsi donc Merlin sera au bal ? S'enquit Agravain.

L'homme baisa la main de la noble dame avant de venir embrasser les deux demoiselles.

- Votre attachement pour… Merlin, deviendrait presque grotesque, répliqua Morgause. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous pouvez lui trouvez.

L'Homme se tourna vers lui et lui attrapa le poignet.

- il parait si délicat, si fin… que l'on aurait presque envie de le briser.

- Je vous l'es déjà dit Agravain, Merlin est sous mon service et il m'aide à entretenir cette demeure qu'ils osent tous appeler manoir.

- Vous le regretterez, lui répondit-il en baissant les doigts du jeune homme. Je pourrais bien m'occuper de lui et vous serez grandement récompenser.

- La discussion est close, acheva la marâtre.

Mais son ami claqua des dents devant le visage du jeune sorcier en accentuant son geste par une réplique qui glaça le sang du pauvre jeune homme.

- Pour l'instant…

.

Le tournois avait commencé dans les acclamations de la foule, jusqu'au moment où Arthur avait fait son entrer en arborant ce foulard aux bras. Tout le monde chuchotait sur l'identité de la personne à qui appartenait ce gage de faveur mais personne ne savait à qui il appartenait. Merlin se sentie rougir en voyant le Prince remportez chacune de ses victoires en levant son foulard et l'embrassant après chaque ennemi vaincu. Il remporta au final le tournoi et fit diriger son cheval vers le gradin royal. Il salua son père et sa mère qui se redressa.

- Devons-nous croire que ceci appartient à l'élue de votre cœur ? S'enquit-elle.

- Peut-être bien mère, répondit Arthur en descendant de son cheval avec un immense sourire.

Même si c'était un homme, s'était bien évidement l'élue de son cœur. Il ignorait comme annoncer une telle chose à ses parents, mais pour l'instant, seul retrouver son amour aux écuries l'intéressait. Il s'y dirigea avec hâte pour y trouver le noble caressant le museau d'un bel étalon noir.

- Vous avez le don également d'apaisez les animaux ? S'enquit-il en tirant son cheval par la bride.

Merlin se retourna vers lui. Il avait une fois de plus donnez aucune excuse pour son absence et devenait de plus en plus irresponsable et Nimueh ne mettrait pas longtemps à tout découvrir. Il devait mettre un terme à tout cela avant que ça ne finissent mal. S'il était là, s'était pour y mettre fin et arrêter immédiatement toute liaison avec le Prince.

Mais en voyant son visage et sa joie en le voyant il ne put se résigné à le repousser lorsqu'il l'amena avec lui dans le box de son cheval pour lui voler un baiser.

- Mon foulard à fait jasé, murmura-t-il.

- Je sais, et je trouve ça plutôt amusant.

- Arthur nous devons…

Le Prince l'arrêta d'un doigt sur ses lèvres et les lui caressa du pouce.

- Ne dite rien que vous pourriez regretter.

Merlin lui sourit timidement. Pourquoi toute sa bonne volonté et ses défenses devaient-ils tomber lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à lui ? Arthur sorti un cheval bien moins imposant que sa monture et le monta avant de tendre la main au jeune sorcier.

- Ou est votre éternelle armure ? S'enquit-il.

- Pas ici, répondit-il simplement.

- Et votre cape arborant votre blason ?

- Non plus. A présent, je veux juste être … Arthur.

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire et attrapa sa main pour venir rejoindre le Prince derrière lui. Il hésita un moment avant d'enrouler ses bras autours de sa taille.

- Ou m'amenez-vous ? S'enquit le sorcier.

- Loin de cette cours et de ces gens.

Il lança le cheval au galop et s'arrêta devant une immense tour. La tour des Mages. Un fleuve calme et reposant l'entourait et semblait le protéger. Arthur mis pied à terre.

- Essayez-vous de m'y enfermer ? S'enquit Merlin en sentant les bras du Prince le soulever pour le poser à terre.

- La n'est absolument pas mon but, même si j'avoue que vous enfermez pour que vous ne cessiez de disparaitre à tout moment est fort tentant !

Merlin lui frappa gentiment le bras et reporta son attention à cet immense édifice.

- Voulez-vous voir l'intérieur ?

Merlin hésitait à répondre mais la curiosité était plus forte. Il s'était toujours demander ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans cette tour et ce qu'il lui aurait été réservé si son père avait déclaré sa magie.

- Seulement si vous me promettez que je ressortirais d'ici avec vous.

Arthur déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et en profita pour lui caresser la nuque et la joue.

- C'est une parole d'honneur et je n'en ai qu'une.

- Tien donc, s'étonna Merlin avec amusement, un homme arrogant et sans reconnaissance peut-il vraiment avoir une parole ?

Arthur s'indigna et courut après lui mais déjà Merlin dévalait la pente qui menait à la tour. Le Prince le rattrapa rapidement et l'encercla par derrière en le soulevant du sol.

- On dirait que j'ai attrapé un voleur.

- Un voleur ? S'enquit Merlin.

- Oui un voleur… car depuis que je vous connais, je n'ai plus été capable de retrouver mon cœur.

Merlin rougit de cette déclaration et le regarda avec un air tellement attendrit qu'Arthur en profita pour l'embrasser.

- N'avez-vous donc pas peur ?

- Peur ? De quoi ?

Merlin caressa les mèches blondes du prince et murmura.

- De notre relation ? Si elle est découverte je…

- Arrête de toujours t'inquiété je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire de mal.

Il le prit par la main et l'entraina vers le petit ponton qui menait à la tour. L'intérieur était si grand et tellement lumineux. Il s'était toujours imaginer un endroit lugubre et sombre, pleine de vieil homme à longue barbes aux cheveux blancs mais il y avait plus de jeune gens que de personne âgée. Arthur l'entraina en haut d'un escalier vue sur une immense salle de court. Les apprenties s'entrainèrent à lancer des sorts et à crée des boucliers résistant sous les conseils des enseignants.

- Cela me rappelle les leçons de mon père, murmura Merlin tout bas.

Arthur le regarda intrigué. Il parlait rarement de lui et il était curieux d'en apprendre plus.

- Comment est-il ?

Merlin sourit tristement.

- Il était l'homme le plus doux et le plus gentil du monde. Ma mère est morte alors que j'étais très jeune. J'étais si petit que son visage m'était pratiquement inconnu.

Il retira le médaillon de son cou et l'ouvrit pour lui montrer le portait de sa mère.

- C'est elle.

Arthur observa la jeune femme magnifique.

- Je vois de qui vous avez hérité vos yeux.

Merlin sourit comme jamais il n'avait sourie devant le Prince. Et Arthur ne put s'empêchez de sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre près à exploser.

- J'aurais tellement voulus la connaitre, murmura-t-il.

Arthur l'observa toujours avec attention.

- Mon père est mort il y a huit ans. C'est lui qui m'a élevé et qui m'a enseigné tout ce qu'il savait sur la magie. Il était un homme de paix et rêvait de l'égalité pour tous. Je ne le voyais pas souvent mais, à chaque fois qu'il revenait de ses longs voyages, il me racontait ce qu'il avait vus. C'est comme ça, que j'ai pris connaissance de l'oppression et de l'esclavage.

Il se tue un moment en se rappelant tous ces souvenirs et murmura.

- Il me disait souvent « La magie est un don qui doit servir l'homme et non l'asservir, mais tout homme, mage ou non, à le droit à une vie comme tout le monde. Bien sûr il est bon d'enseigner au jeune sorcier à maitriser leur magies, mais de là à les brimes de toutes vies sociales avec un non-initié est inadmissible. La vie est un don de l'ancienne religion que nous devrions tous continuer de vénérer, sorcier ou pas, nous sommes tous des êtres de magie. »

Arthur eu le visage sombre mais approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Ma mère ne pouvait avoir d'enfant, lui avoua-t-il. Elle a dû faire appel à un sorcier, Iseldir, pour pouvoir me mettre au monde. C'est une raison pour laquelle j'ai énormément de respect pour cet homme, mais si je ne l'es vus pour la première fois que très récemment.

Il s'éloigna de la balustrade et revient dans un couloir plus calme.

- Je me rends compte que durant mes années d'étude, aucuns de mes précepteurs n'as eu autant que passion que vous n'en faites preuves. Vous avez plus de certitude en un souvenir que je n'en ai eu dans mon existence toute entière.

Arthur se retrouva dans le couloir principale suivit de Merlin qui murmura.

- Votre Altesse… si j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui…

- Je vous en prie, le coupa le Prince. N'en croyez rien. Vous m'avez fait me sentir plus vivant en deux jours qu'en… vingt ans de vie.

Il lui attrapa les mains et lui en caressa les paumes.

- J'aimerais tellement me sentir ainsi pour le restant de ma vie.

- Vous savez que c'est impossible. Dans deux jours pour épousez une dame qui vous donnera un héritier et qui…

Arthur le coupa en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres et d'un baiser voler, il scella cette discussion.

- Parfois je me demande pourquoi le destin ma fait vous rencontrer et vous aimez autant si ce n'est pour nous séparer alors que les choses viennes à peine de commencer.

- C'était un doux Rêve Sir…

- Alors par pitié, laisser moi rêver encore un peu.

Merlin ne pus refuser quoi que ce soit à la vus de ces yeux si suppliant. Il acquiesça et tous deux sortirent de la tour. Merlin se sentait bien mieux à l'extérieur, et devait bien avouer que même si ce bâtiment étaient moins une prison qu'un château, il ne supporterait pas d'y rester enfermer à jamais.

- Je vous avais dit que vous en sortiriez, lui murmura le Prince en lui souriant.

Merlin voulu répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence de leur monture.

- Notre chevale n'était pas attaché ici ? S'enquit Merlin.

- Par tous les dieux on nous l'a volé !

- Où il s'est échappé, répliqua le sorcier en ramassant un morceau de bride.

Arthur jura.

- Ne vous en faites pas, nous pouvons très bien faire le chemin à pied !

- A pied ! s'exclama Arthur. Mais… c'est à une demi-journée de marche !

- Quoi ? S'étonna le sorcier. Vous avez peur de ne pas y arriver ?

Arthur haussa un sourcil indigné et le suivit. Jusqu'où cet homme allait-il le surprendre ainsi ?

.

Voilà désoler du chapitre un peu court et des fautes qui doivent être certainement plus présentent que d'habitude !

Promis je me rattraperais la prochaine fois sur un plus long chapitre ! J'espère tout de même s'il vous plaira !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjours à vous tous ! (Oui je sais je devrais me cacher !)

Je suis VRAIMENT profondément navré de ce retard, surtout que je n'ai aucune excuse mis à part le faite que la semaine dernière, semaine ou j'aurais dû poster la suite, bah je me suis retrouver avec une page blanche !

Donc aucun avancement dans mon chapitre et dans une merde profonde j'ai pendant ma semaine-là, écrit, écrit, et ne me suis arrêter que lorsque j'avais bouclé tous les chapitres de cette fiction !

Donc pour me faire pardonnez de mon retard, je vous propose deux chapitres aujourd'hui ! Et le troisième et dernier (qui est déjà écrit au brouillon peut-être demain si le cœur vous en dit ! ^^)

Sur ce je vais cesser mon blabla ennuyant qui au fond ne sert pas à grand-chose et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Arthur et Merlin marchaient dans la forêt et le jeune sorcier avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être perdu et de ne plus savoir où il était.

- Vous êtes sur de savoir où vous allez ? Interrogea-t-il soudainement.

Arthur s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait un repère et n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui indiqué qu'il avait bien prit la bonne direction. Avait-il bien fait de tourner à droite après la rivière ? Et que dirait Balinor s'il découvrait qu'il était incapable de retrouver le chemin de sa propre maison ?

Définitivement hors de question d'avouer une tel chose, il continua son chemin, répondant d'un ton qui se voulait assurer, mais qui ne l'était pas le moins du monde.

- Oui, nous avons toujours pris à droite à la rivière, en avançant nous devrions bien tomber sur le lac.

Merlin fit une moue peux convaincue.

- Vous êtes perdue c'est ça ?

Le prince s'indigna de la remarque de son amant et haussa les épaules en se retournant.

- Je sais parfaitement ou je vais, répondit le jeune homme. Enfin… je crois.

Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase qui n'échappa néanmoins pas à l'ouïe fine du sorcier.

- Ah je le savais vous êtes perdu !

Le prince s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

- Je connais tout de même le chemin de mon propre château !

- Très bien, alors ou est-il ? S'enquit Merlin en écartant les bras.

Arthur ouvrit et ferma la bouche mais ne sachant quoi répondre, il se retrouva comme un idiot, imitant un poisson hors de l'eau, ouvrant et fermant la bouche.

- Je ne sais pas ! Capitula-t-il enfin avec gêne.

Merlin ne put retenir un fou rire. Il se plia en deux, tant l'expression et l'arrogance de ce prince étaient hilarantes. Mais il était tellement adorable à essayer de lui dissimulé ses faiblesses que s'en était que plus attendrissant.

- Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez toujours aussi présomptueux ?

- Présomptueux ? Répéta le prince en s'approchant de lui avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Hier j'étais arrogant et irrespectueux, et me voilà aujourd'hui présomptueux ! Que de qualité qui fait ma personne.

- J'en ai bien d'autre à mon actif si vous voulez les entendre, répliqua Merlin avec une petite moue et des yeux brillants, marque de sa taquinerie.

- Vraiment ?

- Vaniteux, orgueilleux, belliqueux…

- Je crois que j'ai compris, coupa Arthur. Que voilà de grands mots pour un si petit homme.

Merlin l'affronta et devait bien reconnaitre qu'il n'était pas très grand. Il plongea son regard bleu azure dans ceux plus sombre du prince et fit une moue vexé. Il avait une bonne tête de moins que le prince et ne semblait plus grandir depuis bien longtemps.

Il défiait toujours le prince du regard avant que le plus naturellement du monde, leurs lèvres ne se joignirent dans un chaste baiser, mais tendre et amoureux. Merlin posa ses mains sur le torse du prince pour venir l'éloigner de lui et ne pas sombrer dans les méandres de ses désirs. Il se recula et retira son manteau.

- Que fais-tu ? S'enquit Arthur en laissant tomber le vouvoiement.

Merlin retira également sa tunique et sa ceinture ainsi que ses poignets Tous ces vêtements appartenaient à son père, c'était de beaux vêtements, probablement les seuls qu'il possédait. Il remonta les manches de sa chemise blanche et leva les yeux sur cet immense arbre qui se tenait à leur cotés. Il attrapa la branche la plus basse et grimpa à l'arbre avec une grande agilité. Arthur le regarda faire avec admiration et surprise.

- Part tous les dieux, vous m'étonnez toujours, ou avez-vous apprit à monter aux arbres ?

Merlin ne pouvait lui avouer que petit, il s'amusait à monter au plus haut dans l'arbre pour y passer des fois une nuit entières, guettant le retour de son père.

- Je suis plein de secret sir ! S'écria Merlin. Ah je le vois !

Arthur leva les yeux et vit Merlin indiqué la direction opposer de celle où ils se dirigeaient.

- Il est par là !

- Maintenant redescendez et surtout faite attention ! Ordonna le blond avec inquiétude lorsque le pied de Merlin faillit glisser de la branche sur laquelle il était appuyé. Vous gravissez des arbres de la taille de mon château, vous sauvez vos serviteurs, vous réussissez même à accaparer toute mon attention et mon admiration. Y a-t-il une chose que vous ne faites pas ?

Merlin le regarda d'en haut, il s'accrochait à une branche pour ne pas tomber. Il la libéra finalement et écarta les bras, levant le visage au ciel.

- Voler ! Cria Merlin.

Arthur ria et se retourna pour se retrouver face à une bande de brigand. C'était les mêmes qui avaient attaqué le convoi du druide Iseldir.

- Encore vous, soupira Arthur.

Mais un homme grand, les cheveux blonds, lui asséna un coup de poing qui l'envoya voltigé plus loin avant que ses réflexes de guerriers ne reprennent le dessus et qu'il ne tire son épée pour faire face au groupe de brigand.

- Restez là-haut mon ami, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y est du remue-ménage ici!

Arthur se démena contre les hommes armer tandis que Merlin s'empressa de redescende pour venir portez secoure à son prince. Avec étonnement, jamais plus d'un brigand ne venait s'attaquer au prince. Ils respectaient une forme de duel et d'honneur. L'homme blond attrapa le manteau du sorcier au sol et le pointa vers Merlin encore bien haut dans son arbre.

- Cela me fera une belle parure, merci à vous mon bon monsieur.

- Hey rendez-moi ça !

Merlin sauta sur l'homme et récupéra le manteau de son père le serrant contre lui. Mais ayant attaqué le chef, d'autre brigand vinrent attraper Merlin pour le maitriser.

Arthur, occupé à assommé son combattant se redressa pour voire Merlin menacer d'une dague. Serrant toujours son manteau contre lui.

- Arrêtez, ordonna Arthur. Laissez-le, c'est entre vous et moi.

Le blond frotta sa mâchoire, une femme à la longue tresse rejoignit le chef et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

- Que vas-tu faire Tristan ? Ne trouves-tu pas cela étrange de trouver le prince de camelot en compagnie qu'un homme qu'il s'acharne à protéger ?

- Parlons-nous là du même Prince Arthur qui n'aime que lui-même et qui ne s'intéresse à rien d'autre ? Celui-là même qui envoie les nôtres en esclavage dans tout le pays ?

La jeune femme blonde hocha la tête.

- Que faisons-nous, Yseult ma douce ?

Elle observa Merlin sans bouger.

- Il est mignon votre compagnon, fit-elle remarquer.

Elle fit néanmoins signe au brigand de libérer le sorcier.

- Laissez-le partir, le prince seul nous suffit.

Merlin se dégagea.

- N'avez-vous donc pas honte de vous ? S'indigna-t-il. Vous vous plaignez que la royauté est malsaine et ne fait pas assez attention à vous, qu'elle vous traite comme des esclaves, et qu'elle ne cherche pas à vous connaitre, mais vous ne leurs montrer que vos mauvais côtés !

Les brigands et même le prince, le regardèrent avec étonnement.

- Vous parlez de cet homme, croyant le connaitre et le juger par ses actions passé, mais vous faites exactement la même chose que la royauté. Je ne vous connais pas et ce n'est pas votre titre de Brigand ou vos méfais qui m'effraiera. La valeur d'un homme ne se juge pas par ses actions passez, son rang sociale ou son titre, mais par ses actions à venir.

- Et quelle action attendez-vous de nous ? S'enquit Tristan, étonnement intrigué.

- Rendez-moi mes affaires pour commencer, exigea-t-il d'une voix assuré.

Tristan se mit à rire et leva les bras.

- Mon brave monsieur, vous pourrez emporter tout ce que vous pourrez porter.

- Puis-je avoir votre parole là-dessus ? S'assura-t-il en regardant d'un bref coup d'œil les autres brigands.

- Sur mon honneur de brigand mon cher !

Merlin passa devant ses affaires sans les ramassez et arriva devant le prince. Il attrapa le bras d'Arthur pour venir le plier en deux et le portez difficilement sur ses épaules.

Tristan et Yseult en restèrent sans voix, tandis que les rirent tonnèrent lorsque Merlin fit une légère courbette devant eux, s'éloignant avec le prince sur les épaules.

Tristan ria à gorge déployez et s'exclama.

- Jeune homme revenez ! Je vais vous donnez un cheval !

.

La nuit était tombée depuis de longues heures déjà. Nimueh se tenait debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, lorsque Guenièvre entra pour ravivez le feu de cheminer et de préparer sa maitresse au couchez.

- Je veux qu'on m'avertisse à la seconde précise ou il rentrera, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix dure et sèche.

Guenièvre hocha la tête, inquiète pour son ami. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans sa nature de partir sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Elle avait peur de ce que Nimueh pourrait lui faire lorsqu'il reviendrait.

- Compris ? Ajouta Nimueh en se tournant vers elle.

- Oui, Madame, répondit la jeune femme à la peau sombre.

Elle quitta la chambre de sa maitresse et soupira.

- Ou es-tu Merlin ?

.

Mais le jeune homme, au même instant, se retrouvait embraqué dans une fête organisez par les brigands. Tout le monde s'amusait, mangeait, buvait, jouait et dansait. Lui et Arthur avait pris place près d'un feu de camp, une coupe de vin à la main.

- Je n'aurais jamais crus que des brigands pouvaient être aussi… festifs !

- C'est bien ça le problème de cette société. Personne ne connait personne et pourtant tout le monde se permet de porter un jugement. Vous savez ces brigand ne sont pas plus différent de vous et moi. Ils ont un métier, le seul qui leur a été permit de faire, et ils vivent avec leurs familles.

Arthur hocha la tête et regarda Tristan et Yseult danser l'un contre l'autre.

- Ils ont l'air de beaucoup s'aimer ces deux-là.

- Toute personne qui sait aimée ne peux être mauvaise, renchérie le sorcier.

Arthur le regarda à nouveau et le trouvais encore plus beau au clair de lune, éclairer de ce feu de camp.

- J'aimerais avoir votre force de caractère.

Il sourit et pointa les bras d'apparence fin du jeune homme.

- Et physique ! Je n'en reviens pas que vous ayez réussi à me porter !

Merlin ria lui aussi et tenta de le camoufler derrière ses mains.

- Je pense que vous avez bien plus de force que moi Sir.

Arthur soupira.

- Je ne désire pas être roi, lui avoua-t-il subitement.

Merlin le regarda étonner.

- Pardon ? Pensez aux nombreuses choses que vous pourriez accomplir !

- Oui mais je serais à jamais vus comme ma condition et non comme la personne que je suis vraiment.

- Je suis plutôt bien placer pour le savoir.

- Vraiment ? S'enquit le prince.

Merlin regarda les brigands et le désigna.

- Regardez les brigands par exemple, ne serons jamais vus autrement que comme des brigands. Ils sont définit par une catégorie comme vous êtes définie par votre titre. Pourtant cela ne rend pas compte de ce qu'il est vraiment. Vous êtes le plus privilégié des privilégiés et en contrepartie il vous faut remplir certaine obligation.

Arthur le regarda avec des yeux écarquilles, profondément choqué d'entendre mots pour mots le discourt de sa mère.

- J'ai l'impression parfois d'être transparent et de ne plus savoir qui je suis.

Il le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux et ajouta.

- Il n'y a que quand je suis avec vous que je me sens vraiment moi.

Merlin lui sourit de son plus beau sourire. Arthur en était sûr, cet homme pourrait faire tomber des royaumes entier rien qu'avec ces sourires. Il aimait tellement cet homme, qu'il voulait pouvoir le crier à tout le peuple. Il se redressa pour s'assoir face à Merlin et posa sa main sur sa joue. Et sans plus attendre, ni faire attention aux personnes qui les entourèrent, il l'embrasser avec tendresse et amour.

Merlin se sentie fondre, tant son baiser était empreint de sentiments à son égard. Merlin aurait pu mourir dans la seconde tant les baiser de son prince le rendait fou. Le bout de ses doigts vint caresser sa joue tandis que le baiser s'intensifia.

Yseult se mise à siffler soudainement, attirant l'attention de tous les brigands sur eux, les séparant.

- J'avais raison ! Ces deux-là sont ensemble ! Chéri, tu me dois une pièce d'or !

Tristan sortie le gain de sa douce et vint frapper joyeusement dans l'épaule des deux hommes.

- L'amour n'as pas de limite les jeunes, vivez le à fond !

- Regardez-moi ça, un vieux qui donne des leçons ! Charia la jeune femme.

- Mon Yseult était une noble, leur expliqua-t-il, et elle est tombée sous mon charme irrésistible ! Un amour interdit qui a fini par devenir la plus belle chose au monde !

Merlin sourit timidement au prince mais réalisa bien vite qu'il n'y avait pas que leurs sexes qui faisaient de leur amour un amour dit « interdit ». Il n'était qu'un serviteur. Et par-dessus tout, il avait menti au prince. Il devait rétablir cette vérité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- A ce propos…

- Je sais que ça parait dingue, coupa Arthur sans même se rendre compte que Merlin avait essayé de prendre la parole, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il était une personne du peuple. Même si renoncer à mon titre ne serait pas un sacrifice pour moi, je peux au moins faire valoir sa noblesse. Le faite qu'il soit un homme ne change pas vraiment mon problème de succession.

- Vraiment ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

- Ma mère ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, si je suis venu au monde c'est grâce à la magie. Je suis moi aussi incapable de donner la vie et la magie ne pourra rien y faire cette fois-ci.

- Ho, je vois, ma sœur ainée avait elle aussi ce problème.

Merlin se leva soudainement et quitta les trois personnes pour s'éloigné de la musique et des personnes. Les trois protagonistes de la scène le regardèrent avec étonnement, s'éloigné.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? S'enquit Arthur.

Tristan haussa les épaules.

- Allez lui parlez.

Le blond rejoignit le sorcier en s'inquiétant de son soudain changement d'attitude. Merlin s'était accoudez à un arbre, au calme, loin de la fête qui battait son plein derrière lui. Il fixait la lune et sentait son cœur douloureux dans sa poitrine battre rapidement.

- Balinor ? Vous allez bien ?

Merlin avait envie de pleurer. Même son nom était un mensonge. Mais il avait tellement peur de perdre cet homme en lui avouant la vérité.

- Je dois rentrez chez moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix nouer.

- Ais-je dis quelque chose qui vous à blessez ?

Merlin secoua la tête en se retourna vers lui, s'adossant complètement contre l'arbre.

- Tout cela Arthur, n'est qu'un rêve. Vous êtes prince héritier et vous avez des responsabilités que je ne peux pas vous aidez à accomplir.

- N'avez-vous pas entendus ce que j'ai dit ? Même si j'épousais une femme, je ne pourrais avoir d'héritier.

Merlin avait envie de pleurer. Il devait avouer la vérité, il le devait. Mais il avait peur. Pas de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, mais de perdre le prince et de ne plus jamais pouvoir le voire, le toucher et partager ses doux baisers.

- Je vous aime, murmura le sorcier.

Arthur fut surprit de la soudaine déclaration de son amant, mais profondément toucher. Jamais encore il ne le lui avait avoué. Et ces trois mots résonneraient dans sa tête et dans son cœur pour le restant de sa vie. Il s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur les coudes du jeune homme pour venir caresser ses bras.

- Je vous aime à un tel point que… j'ai peur de vous perdre, avoua à demis mot Merlin.

Arthur le prit dans ses bras et le serra tout contre lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux d'une main distraite et murmura.

- Je vous aime aussi, et sachez que j'ai d'ores et déjà choisie la personne avec qui je veux passez le reste de ma vie.

Merlin versa une larme.

- Un homme apostat, est-ce là votre choix sir ?

Arthur souleva le menton de Merlin et le fit le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Non, mais un homme au cœur le plus pure que je n'ai jamais rencontré, et à la sagesse plus grande que toutes les bibliothèques de ce monde.

Il lui caressa la joue de son pouce et de son autre main, écarta ses larmes.

- Je vous aime, Balinor et je veux montez sur ce trône avec vous à mes côtés.

Merlin versa d'autres l'arme. La déclaration y étant pour beaucoup, il y avait surtout le nom de son père qu'il avait donné au prince.

Il devait le lui dire.

Maintenant.

Après tout, s'il l'aimait et qu'il le voulait à ces côtés, il comprendrait.

Il devait ouvrir la bouche et parler.

Mais rien ne vint, et Arthur profita du silence de son vis-à-vis pour venir déposer un autre de ses baisers miraculeux sur ses lèvres.

Il profita de l'inaction du jeune homme pour venir passer ses mains sous la chemise blanche du sorcier et caresser sa peau. Merlin enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amant et l'embrassa avec plus de passion et de désir qu'il n'en avait jamais éprouvé. Tout son être le désirait, même sa magie au fond de lui l'aimait. Et ce fut loin de la foule, qu'ils consumèrent pour la deuxième fois leur amour. Les mains d'Arthur, ses lèvres, ses caresses, tout en lui rendait dingue le sorcier qui se laissa complètement aller et tant pis pour les circonstances.

Les mains du prince ne cessèrent de le caresser et d'attiser son désire. Merlin laissa échapper soudainement un gémissement à moitié étouffer par le baiser du prince lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur son intimité.

- Arthur…

Le prince dévora son cou de multitude de baiser, et défit les liens du pantalon de son amant. Il l'avait déjà libérer de son manteau ainsi que de sa tunique et seul cette faible et légère chemise blanche lui obstruait la vue sur ce corps si aimé.

Arthur le pénétra avec douceur, voulant calmer les doutes et les inquiétudes de son bien-aimée. Merlin s'accrochait à ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos. Le sien frottant contre le tronc de l'arbre derrière lui.

Et tandis que les coups de reins du prince ce faisait plus régulier et plus puissant, il entendit Merlin murmurer « je vous aime» tel un sortilège.

.

Il était bientôt l'aube, lorsqu'Arthur raccompagna Merlin sur un cheval offert par les brigands.

- Arrêtez-vous là, je ne voudrais pas réveiller quelqu'un, demanda le sorcier ne voulant surtout pas que le prince découvre le lieu exact où il vivait.

Arthur descendit de sa monture et souleva le corps de son amant, ce demandant comment un homme aussi léger avait-il pus le soulevez. Sans doute avait-il utilisé un peu de sa magie.

Une fois à terre, Arthur ne retira pas pour autant ses mains des hanches de son partenaire et en profita pour lui voler un baiser. Merlin avait la tête qui tournait et soupira.

- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû accepter leur vin, je me sens… nauséeux.

Arthur lui sourit avant de devenir extrêmement sérieux.

- Ce sont des hommes extrêmement chaleureux et qui mérite que l'on s'intéresse à eux, sans vous, je ne m'en serais jamais rendus compte. Vous m'avez sauvez la vie là-bas, dans la forêt.

Merlin rougie légèrement, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je fais ce que je peux pour vous servir Votre Altesse.

- Arthur… de grâce, appelez-moi Arthur.

- Bien… Arthur.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant que le sorcier ne s'éloigne rejoignant sa demeure un peu plus loin.

- Balinor…

Merlin se retourna avec amertume.

- Connaissez-vous les ruines dans la forêt de Brocéliande ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- J'y vais souvent… pour être seul. Viendriez-vous m'y retrouvez demain ?

Merlin se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Je ferais tout mon possible…

- Je vous y attendrais tout le jour, ajouta Arthur sans défaire son regard de Merlin.

Le sorcier, légèrement nerveux baissa les yeux et se retourna pour partir, le cœur lourd et la conscience encore plus. Mais il était amoureux, comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

.

Le réveille fut néanmoins douloureux pour Merlin. Nimueh ainsi que des deux harpies qui lui servaient de filles, s'étaient attrouper autour de son lit de fortune dans le grenier. Un coup de balai sur le lit le fit sursauter.

- Etes-vous souffrant ? Questionna Nimueh sur un ton sec.

- Non, murmura Merlin de sa voix endormi.

Puis il se laissa retomber sur son lit et soupira.

- Si…

- Ou étiez-vous passez ? Demanda Morgane.

- Je me suis perdus, menti Merlin.

- Je ne vous crois pas, contra Nimueh, loin d'être dupe. Vous me cachez quelque chose et j'exige de savoir ce que c'est !

- Pourquoi ne pas me le dire vous-même que je puisse me rendormir ? Demanda Merlin encore endormis.

Morgause le dévisagea la bouche ouverte.

- Et qui préparera notre petit déjeuné ?

- Tu as deux mains Morgause, tu n'as qu'à le préparez toi-même.

- Quel ingratitude! S'exclama Morgane.

- Ecoutez-moi ce sale petit paresseux !

Mais Merlin passa sa couverture sur sa tête et se rendormi aussitôt, laissant sa belle-famille se débrouiller seul. S'était bien la première fois qu'il osait répondre, mais même s'il l'ignorait encore, il allait grandement regretter cette décision.

.

Voilà pour le chapitre 4 !

J'espère que cela vous à plus et que vous avez autant apprécié lire ce chapitre que je n'ai eu à l'écrire ! Merci de votre fidélité à tous et je vous dis à tout de suite pour le prochain chapitre !


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà comme promis la suite !

Je ne vous bassine pas plus avec mon bla bla et vous souhaite bonne lecture !

.

- Tu veux bien de dire ou tu étais ? Exigea Guenièvre lorsque Merlin la croisa pour la première fois de la journée dans le jardin. Le jeune homme avait émergé de son lit lorsque le soleil était au plus haut et il était partie récupérer de l'eau au puits pour se désaltérer.

- Si je te disais la vérité Gwen, tu ne me croirais pas.

- Essaye toujours, renchérie la jeune femme à la peau sombre.

Merlin posa le sceau d'eau sur le rebord du puits et en gardant les yeux baissés, il murmura.

- J'étais… avec le prince Arthur.

Gwen écarquilla les yeux et porta ses mains à sa bouche dans un cri de surprise.

- ça alors ! Mais… qu'avez-vous dit ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? Je veux tout savoir !

Elle lui avait désormais attrapé les mains et retourner vers elle pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux et lui raconter en détail cette histoire.

Merlin la regarda un moment avant de soupirer et de s'assoir sur le rebord en pierre qui entourait le puits.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Gwen, murmura-t-il en passant ses mains sur ses yeux.

- Que s'est-il passer ? S'enquit la jeune femme soudainement inquiète.

Merlin secoua la tête.

- Je… la fois ou j'ai amené Kilgarah en promenade, je me suis retrouver à la rivière et j'y ai vus le prince en compagnie d'un mage, commença-t-il. Nous avons parlé un moment avant que…

Devenant soudainement rouge, il avoua dans un murmure que la jeune femme eux bien du mal à entendre.

- Nous avons fait l'amour.

Gwen resta sans voix. Elle était incroyablement surprise, mais sincèrement heureuse pour son ami, seulement son expression dépité ne la réconforta pas.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi triste ? S'enquit-elle.

C'est alors qui lui avoua tout, son mensonge, sa magie, le tournoi et le foulard, et ce dernier rendez-vous avec les brigands et l'intention du prince n'annoncer à ses royaux parents que l'élue de son cœur était un homme.

- Il ignore jusqu'à mon prénom et surtout, il leva les bras et soupira. Il ignore ma condition.

Gwen prit les mains de son ami et s'accroupie devant lui pour venir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu es un homme bon et profondément attachant Merlin, lui annonça-t-elle, et tu mérites le bonheur plus que quiconque au monde. Le prince à du le voire en toi et c'est pour cela qu'il a dû tomber amoureux de toi. Ton nom ou bien même ton rang social n'a pas d'importance.

- Mais j'ai tellement peur de le perdre Gwen. Et s'il me détestait pour lui avoir menti ? Je ne supporterais pas de rester loin de lui.

Gwen lui offrit son sourire le plus chaleureux et le plus doux dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

- Personne, avec un peu de bon sens, ne pourrait te détester Merlin. Et il vaut mieux que cette vérité ne soit avouez maintenant plutôt que…

- Merlin ! Appela Gaius depuis une des fenêtres du manoir. Vous devriez venir monsieur !

Le sorcier se redressa et rejoignit le vieil homme devant la chambre de Morgause. Son ami lui indiqua la pièce d'un signe de la tête et Merlin entra sans même frapper. Il retrouva toute sa belle-famille devant un miroir, la robe de sa mère devant la brune, qui souriait au miroir.

- Regardez qui a finalement décidez de nous gratifier de sa présence, minauda Nimueh en le regardant avec méprit.

- Vous pouvez me dire ce que cela signifie ? Demanda-t-il sans quitter Morgane qui tenait la robe.

- J'essaye ma robe, répliqua la brune.

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'après votre comportement de ce matin, nous allions vous amenez au bal !

- Et vous, commença-t-il sous la colère, vous pensez sérieusement que ses manœuvres et ses intrigues lamentables vont vous faire décrochez une couronne ? Traquer l'altesse royale parce que c'est à la mode je trouve cela écœurant.

- C'est parce que tu es jaloux, provoqua Morgause.

Merlin prit les chaussures posé sur le lit et regarda sa belle-sœur.

- Ces vêtements sont à ma mère.

- Oui, répondit la blonde en se tournant vers lui avec dédain. Mais elle est morte.

Merlin vit rouge et ses yeux changèrent de couleurs avant que la fenêtre n'explose par magie. Au diable ses manies de ne pas frapper une femme, au diable ses bonnes résolutions pour ne pas mettre sa famille à dos, elle avait dépassé les bornes, et insulter la mémoire de sa mère était impardonnable.

- N'insultez jamais plus ma mère bandes de vautour mal éduqué ! Hurla-t-il tandis que ce fut au tour du miroir de se briser en mille morceaux.

- Un sorcier ! S'exclama Nimueh. Tu es un sorcier !

- Tout comme mon père ! Cria-t-il, mais vous ne lui avez jamais portez assez d'intérêt pour vous en rendre compte. Mon père était un apostat et j'en suis un également, je me suis tue durant toutes ses années, me laissant faire mais maintenant je n'en peux plus… sortez de ma maison, ALLEZ VOUS EN !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut les pierres du Manoir qui commencèrent à trembler. Mais très vite, les yeux de Nimueh brillèrent également et envoya Merlin percuter le mur derrière lui. Dans sa chute, son médaillon se détacha de son cou et ce fut Morgane qui le récupéra. Sonner, Merlin se redressa incrédule.

- Vous aussi… vous aussi vous avez la magie ?

Nimueh se tient devant lui et le frappa au visage, sa lèvre saigna et sa tête lui tournait, il avait envie de vomir.

- Je vais t'enfermez dans une pièce et tu n'en sortiras que pour rejoindre les autorités et comme une de mes filles deviendra bientôt reine, nous te ferons exécuté sur la place publique.

Tous les servants s'étaient rassemblés dans la chambre, alertée par tout ce vacarme.

- Vous allez dès à présent faire tout ce que je vous dirais ou je vous jure que chaque personne ici présente finira sur le bucher avec vous.

Merlin serra les points de tristesse et de frustration. Ces trois-là étaient des sorcières elles aussi, comment avait-il pus ne jamais s'en rendre compte ?

Nimueh murmura un sort qui créa un collier qui enserrait le cou du jeune homme afin de brimer ses pouvoirs. Elle se redressa et attrapa le médaillon que tenait Morgane.

- Ceci n'est qu'un avant-gout de votre châtiment, bien que cela ne vous évite pas le fouet.

Et elle le jeta dans les flammes de la cheminé.

- NON ! Hurla-t-il.

Il se précipita vers les flammes et sans même réfléchir, il récupéra le médaillon brulant dans ses mains déjà recouverte de cloque. Il pleura en voyant le portait en cendre et le médaillon méconnaissable. Il se sentant miséreux et maudissait sa vie.

- Le spectacle est terminé, déguerpissez ! Ajouta-t-elle à ses serviteurs.

Tous durent obéir et laissez leur ami versez toute les larmes de son corps à la vue du portrait désormais illisible de sa mère.

.

Le soleil venait de se coucher, et Merlin était allonger sur le ventre, le dos nue, et recouvert de blessure du au coup de fouet. Gwen passait un tissue imbibé dessus afin de le soulager, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser des larmes.

- Ho Merlin, je suis tellement désoler.

- Je ne pourrais même pas le revoir Gwen, lui avouez la vérité. Je devais le revoir aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme caressa ses cheveux et murmura.

- Nous trouverons une solution, le rassura-t-elle.

- Laquelle ? Je ne suis plus capable d'utiliser ma magie et je suis désormais enfermer dans cette chambre que je hais par-dessus tout.

- Je ne sais pas encore, lui avoua-t-elle, mais nous trouverons.

Elle se leva finalement, laissant le sorcier à ses sombres pensées. Morgane se chargea de refermer la porte derrière elle et de le sceller par magie. Gwen fit mine de ne pas la voir et rejoignit Gaius qui s'inquiéta de l'état de son presque-fils.

- Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit-il.

Elle secoua la tête et finit par lui avouer tout ce que Merlin lui avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Gaius soupira et regarda le ciel par la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà nuit et aucun d'eux n'avait trouvé un moyen d'aider leur ami.

Alice les rejoignit après un instant et murmura.

- Nous devons prévenir le prince.

- Mais comment ? Il ne nous recevra même pas, soupira Gwen.

- Sans comptez que si l'un de nous agit, nous risquons fort de subir le même sort, ajouta Geoffrey en les rejoignant à son tour.

- Mais Merlin est notre ami à tous, sans comptez que nous ignorons si Nimueh utilisera sa magie ou pas pour enchanter le prince. Si Morgane ou Morgause deviennent reine, nous pouvons aussi bien mettre fin à nos vie, argumenta Gwen.

- La petite à raison, approuva Gaius, mais qui d'entre nous pourrait bien approchez le prince ?

- Will ! S'exclama Alice. C'est l'ami de Merlin et il n'est pas rattacher à cette maison, il pourra très bien prévenir le prince, sans que cela n'éveille les soupçons de madame.

- Alors j'irais le voire cette nuit et lui demanderais, consentie Gaius.

- Non, contra Gwen, c'est moi qui irais. Vous essayez de soulager Merlin de sa douleur.

Les serviteurs s'assurent que leur plan était infaillible et s'exécutèrent chacun à leur tâche. Mais Gwen eu bien du mal de convaincre Will.

- C'est de la folie ! S'exclama le jeune homme. Je ne suis pas de meilleur condition que vous, mon père est un marchand, certes reconnue et de classe moyenne, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je peux passez les portes du château et demander audience auprès du prince !

- Will, Merlin est ton ami et tu sais qu'il a besoin de ton aide, supplia la jeune femme. Il n'y a que toi qui puise l'aider.

- Mais je ne le peux pas ! S'entêta le jeune homme. Jamais ils ne me permettront de parler au Prince !

- Iseldir, murmura-t-elle. C'est un mage pour qui le bal est à l'honneur.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais plus l'approchez, grogna Will en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, s'accoudant contre la porte de sa maison.

- Merlin est un sorcier, dit lui que ton ami à des problèmes avec sa magie, peut-être pourra-t-il lui retirer ce collier qui l'emprisonne.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

- Et si je n'y arrive pas…

- Si tu ne le fait pas Will… Merlin mourra. Tu dois le faire, tu sais que si tu étais à sa place, Merlin le ferais pour toi.

Will devait bien admettre qu'elle avait raison et hocha la tête.

- Très bien, j'essayerais de ramener Iseldir au manoir.

Gwen sauta au cou du jeune homme le serrant dans ses bras.

- Mercie infiniment !

Mais comme il s'y était attendu, la tâche fut loin d'être facile. Le lendemain à la première heure, il demanda aux gardes à pouvoir parler au mage, mais celui-ci refusa sans autorisation prescrite par le roi. Il insista un moment avant que le chevalier ne s'énerve et ne le menace de l'enfermer au cachot. Will se résigna et s'éloigna. Il devait trouver une autre idée et très vite, tout le monde ne parlait plus que du bal qui serait fêtez le soir même.

- Vous cherchiez à voir mon père ? S'enquit une jeune femme à la longue chevelure brune.

Will se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête en silence. Sa beauté lui coupant le souffle il se retrouva comme un idiot, muet devant elle.

- Pour quel raison voulez-vous le voire ?

- Heu… je…

Il baissa les yeux, essayant de ne plus la regarder en face afin de se concentrer sur sa mission.

- C'est assez délicat, un ami à moi… possède la magie et… à des problèmes avec sa magie. Je… voyez-vous c'est…

- Un apostat, approuva-t-elle. Ne vous en faites pas, nous les mages de la tour ne détestons pas les apostats nous les respectons comme nous comprenons leur désir de liberté.

Will la regarda à nouveau.

- Allez-vous m'aidez ?

- Votre ami à de la chance de vous avoir pour braver les dangers pour elle, commenta la jeune femme.

Will ce mit à rougir et secoua vivement la tête.

- Ho non c'est, un ami.

Elle sourit de plus belle et lui prit la main.

- Venez avec moi, je vais vous conduire à mon père.

Will n'arrivait pas à y croire, il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse être aussi facile. Peut-être le destin de Merlin l'aidait dans sa mission. Mais même s'il avait retrouvé la fois, il n'en menait pas largue lorsqu'il se retrouva devant le druide. Que devrait-il dire à présent ?

.

- Dieux du ciel mais pourquoi n'est-il pas venus ? S'enquit Arthur pour la centième fois auprès de ses amis.

Le chevalier Léon, ainsi que deux autres hommes à la carrure de guerrier et brun les écoutaient parler depuis le début de la matinée.

- Peut-être est-il tomber malade, proposa le premier.

- Ou bien qu'il s'est perdu ! essaya le deuxième.

- Ne soyez donc pas stupide Gauvain, il était en parfaite santé lorsque je l'es quitter.

Il soupira pour la centième fois également et s'assis sur le banc du terrain d'entrainement. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et murmura.

- Et s'il ne venait pas ce soir ?

Le prénommé Gauvain haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

- Là c'est vous qui êtes stupide votre Altesse, s'il vous aime il viendra !

- C'est bien là le problème, commenta le prince en se levant pour s'en aller.

L'autre chevalier brun s'approcha de Sir Léon et murmura.

- Je me demande bien quel genre d'homme peut bien être ce Balinor pour mettre le prince dans un état pareil.

- Vous avez raison Lancelot, c'est un homme tellement changer, approuva le chevalier blond. Je ne reconnais plus son altesse.

- Prier pour que cet homme vienne ce soir, ou il pourrait bien redevenir l'homme indiscipliné et tyrannique que nous connaissions tous, renchérie Gauvain en voyant au loin le prince, interpeller par sa mère la reine.

Elle avait le visage tiré et lui annonçait une nouvelle qui visiblement ne plaisait pas au jeune homme qui s'éloigna d'elle en toute hâte, avec colère.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? S'enquit Lancelot.

- Je ne sais pas, mais cela m'a tout l'air d'être une mauvaise nouvelle.

Léon prit son courage à deux mains et vint saluer la reine, suivit des deux autres qui d'un simple échange de regard le rejoignirent.

- Bonjour ma reine, commença-t-il, puis-je avoir l'audace de demander à son Altesse la raison de la tristesse et de l'énervement du prince Arthur.

Ygèrne regarda les trois chevaliers un genou à terre devant elle et soupira.

- Voudriez-vous faire une promenade avec moi dans les jardins, Sir Léon ?

Le jeune homme accepta de bonne grâce et offrit son bras à la Dame, laissant les deux autres chevaliers à leurs interrogations.

- C'est bien la première fois que je regrette de ne pas être le chef, grogna Gauvain.

Ygèrne resta muette un long moment avant de finalement s'ouvrir à lui.

- Je sais que vous êtes proche de mon fils et que vous le respecter beaucoup. Je ne peux dire avec certitude qu'il a des amis, mais si je devais lui en désigné un, je dirais que vous êtes ce qui s'en rapproche le plus.

Léon fut extrêmement touché de la déclaration de la reine. Mais ne dit mot, la laissant continuer.

- Je suis loin d'être idiote et le brusque changement de mon fils ne m'a pas échapper. Je crois même d'ailleurs qu'il n'a échappé à personne. J'ai donc décidée de mener une enquête pour connaître la raison d'un tel changement. Bien que cela me surprise, j'ai finit par découvrir que c'était cet homme, Balinor Emrys, qui était à l'origine d'un tel bouleversement. Je n'en rien dit à son père voyez-vous, si je prends la nouvelle avec légèreté je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le cas de mon époux.

Léon hocha la tête. Il était effectivement difficile pour un prince de se marier et obtenir une descendance avec un homme.

- J'ai voulus en apprendre plus sur cet homme et j'ai demandé à tous les courtisans que j'ai pu croisez, aucun n'as été capable de me répondre. Jusqu'à ce matin, où je suis tombé sur la Baronne Nimueh, une chère amie à mon frère qui m'a annoncé connaitre cet homme.

Le visage de la reine s'assombrie.

- Elle m'a également fait part à contre cœur qu'il était promis à une dame d'un autre royaume, une certaine Mithian, Princesse de Nemeth.

Léon s'arrêta soudainement regardant la reine avec hébétement.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Il a été obligé de quitter le royaume hier en début de matinée, afin de rejoindre la famille de son épouse.

Léon retira son bras de celui de la reine et ferma les yeux dans un élan de tristesse.

- C'est tellement… un mariage est une preuve d'amour. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois ma Dame, je trouve cela cruelle que de devoir séparer deux êtres qui s'aiment.

La reine acquiesça.

- Je suis du même avis que vous, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le pouvoir de faire revenir ce jeune homme.

Léon secoua la tête face à tant d'injustice.

- Que vas faire le prince ?

- Je l'ignore, mais le connaissant, je doute fort qu'il essayera de trouver une femme lors du bal. Je pense qu'il respectera le contrat de mariage qui lui était imposé.

.

- Cela fait plus de dix heures qu'il est parti, annonça la jeune femme à la peau sombre, le bal aura lieu dans moins de trois heures, les dames sont déjà partie ! Bonté divine mais que fait-il ?

- Du calme Gwen, nous savions tous que ce ne serait pas facile, murmura Alice.

- Mais et s'il revenait trop tard ? S'enquit-elle au bord de la dépression.

- Il y arrivera, acheva Gaius, j'ai confiance en ce gamin.

Le vieil homme en profita pour aller voir Merlin. La porte toujours scellé par magie depuis le passage de Gwen la veille. Une petite ouverture avec des barreaux lui permettait de voir à l'intérieur le jeune homme, dos à lui, fixant la minuscule fenêtre.

- Merlin, appela doucement le vieil homme.

- Laissez-moi Gaius.

Ses mains avaient besoin de soin et même si elles devaient certainement le faire affreusement souffrir, cela ne l'empêchait pas de serrer le médaillon fortement.

- Ne perdez pas espoir mon jeune ami, essaya-t-il dans une vaine tentative de le réconforter.

- Effectivement ! S'exclama une voix qui fit sursauté le vieil homme.

Will était de retour en compagnie d'Iseldir ainsi que de Freya. Le druide eux cheveux blanc s'approcha de la porte et d'une main tendus vers le poignet il fit briller ses yeux et le verrou céda. Merlin s'était redresser et observait le mage s'approcher de lui. Dans une autre formule, le collier autour de son cou se brisa le libérant de sa deuxième prison.

- Will mais… pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? S'enquit le brun ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce grand homme se retrouvait devant lui.

- J'ai entendus dire que le prince vous attendait ce soir, expliqua Iseldir.

Merlin secoua la tête avec tristesse.

- Monsieur, je m'appelle Merlin Emrys et je ne suis qu'un serviteur. Le prince attend une personne qui n'existe pas.

Iseldir hocha la tête.

- Oui peut-être, et moi je suis le fils bâtard d'une paysanne ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ?

- Je lui ai menti, je l'ai trompé, répliqua Merlin avec tristesse.

- Le prince ne peut que comprendre, si son cœur vous a choisi.

- Mais enfin, regardez-moi… je ne suis qu'un serviteur, un apostat et un homme se surcroît. Est-ce là vraiment ce que mérite un prince ?

Iseldir sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis.

- J'ai entendus dire un jour par une personne sage, que l'on ne devait juger une personne sur sa condition, mais sur ce qu'elle était vraiment.

Merlin lui sourit avec les larmes aux yeux lorsque Gwen s'approcha de lui.

- Il faut commencer par guérir ça.

Elle indiqua les mains de Merlin que le druide s'empressa de prendre entre les siennes, le médaillon toujours nicher dans le creux de sa main.

Une petite lumière s'échappa de leurs deux peaux et vint guérir les blessures du jeune homme.

Merlin observa la peau de ses mains se rafistolé et la douleur disparaitre.

- Merci, murmura Merlin la voix rauque d'émotion.

Gaius et Alice s'impatientèrent.

- Dépêchons nous de vous changer ou vous arrivez en retard au bal, avertie Alice.

- Je préfère ne pas y allez, murmura-t-il.

- Il a le droit d'entendre la vérité de la bouche de celui qu'il aime, encouragea Iseldir.

Merlin secoua la tête.

- Un poison peut aimer un oiseau si le cœur lui dit, mais ou peuvent-ils vivre ?

- Je m'assurerais alors de vous crée des ailes, répliqua le druide. Vous avez changé ce prince, en un homme bon, droit et juste. C'est votre destiné d'être à ses côtés, croyez-moi… je l'ai sentie en vous lorsque je vous ai vus ce jour-là à la rivière.

- En permettant de donner naissance au prince, ajouta Freya, tellement discrète jusqu'ici que tous en avait oublié sa présence. Père a prédit son destin.

Iseldir acquiesça et prit une voix théâtrale.

« Le prince deviendra le meilleur roi que Camelot n'es jamais connue. Mais la route vers son destin ne pourra lui être accessible que lorsqu'il rencontrera son guide. Un homme d'une profonde sagesse qui aura la puissance de dix mages, afin de protéger son roi contre les adversités à venir. Indissociable, ils se tiendront côte à côte, comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. »

Merlin en eux les larmes aux yeux. Etait-ce lui cet homme de la prophétie ?

- Dépêchez-vous à présent, pressa le druide, il serait idiot que ce grand destin soit gâchez pour une histoire de ponctualité.

Le druide prononça une autre incantation avant que les haillons qui ne vêtaient le jeune sorcier ne se transforment en magnifique vêtement de rouge et d'or. Merlin n'en revenait pas. Les longues manches de son manteau arrivaient pratiquement jusqu'au sol et les parements doré et noir rehaussait la splendeur de cet habit. Le col droit boutonner sous le cou mais dévoilant la longue tunique noir en dessous. Ces vêtements étaient désormais semblables à ceux des druides toujours vêtues de longue robe et pour une plus grande aisance, des bottines noir, légèrement trop grande, ornée de dizaine de pierre précieuse. Des parements d'or et d'argent, des pierres d'or et d'émeraude, une véritable œuvre d'art, des bijoux à eux seul. Et bien évidement, une fine couronne du même esprit, ornait son front et maintenait ses cheveux indisciplinés en arrière. Il avait même des poignets ainsi qu'un collier qui ravivait la richesse de la tenue. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait imaginé porter pareille somptuosité.

- Votre carrosse vous attend en bas, ajouta Freya avec le sourire en tendant sa main au jeune homme.

Et c'est le cœur battant la chamade que Merlin accepta cette main qui le guidait vers son avenir.

.

Et oui je suis sadique je vous arrête à la meilleur partie, l'avant bal !

Ah mais ne vous en faites pas, soudoyez moi gentiment avec vos review et vous l'aurez demain soir ! ^^ Il est tout frais il demande juste une relecture de ma part et cette fiction est bouclé !

Alors vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ! :p

Bisous

Votre amicale Mariko !


	6. Chapter 6

Et voici le dernier chapitre !

Merci de m'avoir suivis jusque-là et dégustez bien la fin de ce conte de fée ! )

.

Le bal avait déjà commencé lorsque Merlin arriva. Il descendit du carrosse que lui avaient prêté amicalement Iseldir et Freya et s'approcha des marches du château menant au trône installer au fond de la cour. Tous le bal était en extérieur et se faisait dans l'immense cour du château. Merlin avait le cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite à tel point qu'il dut s'appuie sur la rambarde tant sa tête lui tournait.

Il inspira et expira à fond lorsqu'il entendit le premier coup de minuit retentir. Il se ressaisit bien vite et gravie les derniers mètres qui le séparait de la place principale.

Au loin, la voix du roi retenti.

- Chers invité, j'ai l'immense plaisir de non seulement rendre honneur au merveilleux mage Iseldir - qui semble bien avoir disparut - mais également de vous faire part d'une nouvelle que vous attendez tous. C'est pourquoi, sans plus attendre, j'ai l'immense privilège d'annoncer le prochain mariage de mon bien aimé fils, le prince Arthur, avec…

Mais le roi s'arrêta lorsque la main du dit fils se posa sur son épaule. Uther le regarda avec étonnement ainsi qu'Ygèrne, mais Arthur n'avait les yeux rivé que sur une seule personne. Même s'il était loin, même s'il faisait nuit, il n'aurait pu passez à côté. Il était venu…

Tous les regards se tournèrent dans la direction que suivait le prince et tous observèrent Merlin qui crut mourir. Seulement, voire le visage du prince s'illuminé lorsqu'il croisa son regard le rendit fou de joie et toute sa gêne disparut en un instant.

Arthur descendit du trône qu'il occupait et se précipita vers lui.

- Que fait-il ? S'enquit Uther auprès de sa femme.

- Voilà la personne que le cœur de votre fils a choisie, lui avoua la reine avec douceur.

Mais le roi n'eux aucune réaction, bien trop choqué par la nouvelle pour dire quoi que ce soit. Arthur courut pour rejoindre Merlin et s'arrêta devant lui de peur que ses yeux ne lui jouent des tours.

- Je… je croyais que vous deviez vous marriez ? S'enquit Arthur ébouillit par la beauté de son amour dans des vêtements aussi élégant.

- Cette personne vous à mal informer, mais il y a une chose que je dois vous dire, maintenant, avant qu'un autre mot ne soit prononcer…

- Alors… vous n'êtes pas fiancer ?

- Non je ne le suis pas, le rassura-t-il en secouant tristement la tête.

- J'allais commettre l'erreur la plus énorme de toute ma vie…

Arthur osa prendre la main de Merlin et y déposa un baiser sur sa paume.

- Suivez-moi, que je puisse vous présentez à mes parents.

- Ho non… Arthur… il faut absolument que je vous parle, maintenant !

Mais Arthur, trop heureux de voir l'élue de son cœur ici, ne décela pas le regard de détresse du jeune homme.

- Quel que soit votre question, la réponse est oui, et sur ces mots, il l'entraina avec lui vers les trônes royaux.

- Non Arthur… attendez, murmura Merlin.

Mais le prince était sourd et l'horrible se produisit. Nimueh sortie de la foule et se précipita vers Merlin, le frappant au visage. Le jeune homme avait envie de disparaitre car tout ce qui se produisit ensuite, il l'avait imaginé dans ses pires cauchemars.

- Madame ! Hurla le prince. Je vous ordonne de vous calmez !

- C'est une imposture votre Altesse ! Cria-t-elle.

Merlin secoua la tête.

- Non !

- Il s'appelle Merlin Emrys et je l'emploie comme serviteur dans ma maison depuis une dix années.

- Serviteur ? Homme ! Arthur est-ce une de vos plaisanteries ? Gronda le Roi qui s'était visiblement remit de ses émotions.

Mais Arthur ne répondit pas, fixant Merlin avec inquiétude.

- Baronne, vous vous aventurez sur un terrain dangereux, avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?

Mais Nimueh sourit et arracha le manteau de Merlin, laissant apparaitre à tous les blessures du au coup de fouet dans son dos. Merlin tremblait et aurait préférer mourir que de se retrouver là en cet instant.

- Ce n'est qu'un serviteur fourbe, sournois et prêt à tout… et il est de mon devoir Altesse de démasquer cet imposteur.

Mais Arthur secoua la tête. Regardant les blessures sur le dos du jeune homme.

- Dite moi la vérité ! Dite le devant tous !

Merlin fixa sa belle-mère en contenant des larmes. Il était si impuissant. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Dieux du ciel mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas avouez la vérité plus tôt ?

- Prosternez-vous devant son altesse sale petit menteur ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais que quelqu'un la fasse taire ! S'exclama Arthur.

- Je crains fort, que cette Dame n'est raison, votre Altesse, minauda Agravain qui se détacha de la foule.

- Mon oncle vous… commença Arthur. Vous connaissez cette personne ?

- C'est exacte et c'est effectivement un serviteur.

- Bon dieux, cela ne peut-être vrai, murmura le prince en reculant d'un pas.

Merlin essuya une larme sur sa joue et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Arthur.

- Balinor Emrys était le nom de mon père, murmura le sorcier. Je suis ce qu'elle a dit. Je… j'ai essayez de vous le dire…

Arthur recula d'un pas.

- Les pommes… c'était vous…

- Je peux tout vous expliquer, coupa Merlin.

- Il serait plus que temps ! S'exclama Uther de rage, contenue par la poigne ferme que sa femme exerçait sur son bras.

- D'abord vous êtes fiancé… et maintenant un serviteur, récapitula Arthur. J'en ai assez entendus.

Puis il fit volte-face pour s'éloigner.

- Arthur je vous en prie, gémit Merlin en pleurant à chaude larme.

L'assemblé poussa un cri de surprise face à tant de familiarité, et Arthur s'arrêta net. Il se retourna et s'approcha de lui.

- Je vous interdis de vous adresser à moi de façon si familière monsieur. Je suis prince de Camelot et vous… vous n'êtes rien. Vous êtes comme toutes ces autres femmes…

Merlin ne pus en supportez d'avantage et il prit la fuite. Déversant toute sa tristesse sur son passage. Il bouscula une ou deux personnes avant de se retrouver devant les portes du château où il se prit le pied contre une pierre et se rattrapa à un muret ou il y posa son front, continuant de pleurer.

Son cœur souffrait tellement qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait perdu sa botte dans sa chute.

- Merlin ?

Le jeune homme redressa la tête et vit au loin Iseldir et Freya mais il n'était pas capable d'affronter leur regarde aussi il se redressa et prit à nouveau la fuite.

- Merlin ! Cria à nouveau le druide, mais sans succès.

.

La foule semblait s'être calmée mais un seul sujet de discussion parcourait les lèvres de l'assemblé. Le prince s'était réfugiez sur les remparts à l'abri des regards, assis dans le coin le plus sombre, ruminant sa colère, sa haine mais surtout sa tristesse.

Iseldir le trouva facilement et s'approcha de lui.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? S'enquit-il avec désespoir.

- Je suis le plus privilégié des privilégié en contrepartie il me faut remplir certaine obligation.

- Foutaise ! Cracha le druide.

Arthur lui asséna un regard noir.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

- C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas ! S'emporta le vieil homme, avez-vous la moindre idée des épreuves qu'il a subit pour être ici ce soir ?

- Il n'a fait que mentir ! Répliqua Arthur.

- Il venait pour vous dire la vérité, et vous l'avez jetez en pâture aux fauves.

Arthur se redressa sous la colère, menaçant le druide de toute sa hauteur.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous vivez dans une tour cloitré dans un monde hors de celui-ci et vous ne connaissez rien à la vie !

- Ce que je sais, répliqua tout de même le mage sans être le moins du monde impressionné, c'est qu'une vie sans amour… ce n'est pas une vie.

- Et l'amour sans la confiance ? S'enquit Arthur, c'est de l'amour ?

- C'est l'amour de votre vie Arthur…

- Je suis l'humble serviteur de ma couronne et j'ai déjà pris ma décision ! Je ne cèderais rien !

Puis il s'éloigner, tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber sur le château, comme si elle avait été appelée par tant de tristesse et de chagrin.

- Alors vous ne le mérité pas.

Puis il déposa une botte sur le rebord du rempart et s'éloigna. Arthur s'était arrêter et fixait la chaussure, tandis que la pluie s'abattait sur ses sombres pensées.

.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, et à force de courir, Merlin s'était retrouvez devant la porte de sa maison, trempé et ses vêtements en lambeau. Il s'adossa contre le mur et fondit en larme tandis qu'alerté par un bruit Gwen et les autres serviteurs l'aperçurent, mais Gaius la retint, l'empêchant d'aller le voir. Car s'il était dans un tel état, c'était que les choses ne s'était pas déroulé comme il l'avait espérer.

Et dans ce cas-là, personne n'aurait pu le consoler. Mais voire leur ami subir une telle tristesse était affligeant pour tous. Jamais, même pour la mort de son père, Merlin n'avait semblé si détruit.

.

Au lendemain matin, Merlin était déjà lever et s'afférait déjà à ses tâches régulières lorsqu'il vit Nimueh s'approchez de lui.

- Je ne vous ai jamais vus aussi appliqué dans vos corvées, c'est le chagrin qui vous motive ?

Merlin secoua la tête et passa à côté d'elle.

- C'est bon… vous avez gagnez ! Alors allez vivre dans votre Palais et laissez-nous en paix ! Cria-t-il presque.

-Vous ne serez bientôt plus un poids pour moi.

Merlin s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle. Son panier remplie de pomme il affronta le regard de sa marâtre et s'exclama indigné.

- Parce que c'est ce que j'étais ? Un poids pour vous ? J'ai toujours fais exactement ce que vous avez osez me demandez et pourtant vous m'avez toujours refusez la seule chose que j'ai jamais désirez.

- Et de quoi s'agirait-il ? S'enquit la sorcière avec un soudaine intérêt.

- Que croyez-vous que ce soit ? Vous êtes la seule mère que j'ai jamais connue… y a-t-il un moment, même infime voire insignifiant ou vous m'avez aimez… rien qu'un peu ?

Nimueh l'observa de haut en bas et répondit d'un ton sec et froid.

- Comment pourrait-on aimée un caillou dans son soulier ?

Merlin hocha la tête et se retourna pour partir. Mais Geoffrey arriva en criant.

- Ma Dame ! Merlin ! Venez vite ! Des hommes embarquent tous !

Mais Nimueh sourit tandis que Merlin se précipita vers l'entrée du Manoir ou tous les meubles de son père était sortie et empilé dans des charrettes à l'extérieur. Agravain se tenait là les bras croisé.

- Ah, vous voilà au bon moment Baronne. J'ai pris tout ce que vous ne désirez plus dans cette maison.

Merlin regarda les charrettes avec des yeux écarquiller.

- Mais ce sont tous les meubles de mon père, ses livres ses tableaux, vous avez tous vendus à cet hommes ! Cracha Merlin.

- Et… tout ce que votre père m'a légué !

C'est alors que deux hommes empoignèrent Merlin et l'amenèrent dans un carrosse. Merlin eu beau se débattre, un collier du même genre réapparut autour de son cou, l'empêchant d'usez de sa magie.

- Non ! Non ! Lâchez-moi !

Alice, Gwen, Gaius et même Geoffrey t'entèrent t'intervenir mais les hommes d'Agravain les empêchèrent et il furent obligées de regarder leur ami amenez par cet homme qui dieu seul savait ce qu'il lui ferait subir.

.

A ce même moment, le prince Arthur était à la cérémonie de son mariage avec la princesse Elena. Celle-ci s'avança vers le prince et s'inclina devant lui. Elle avait le visage triste et pleurait à moitié. Arthur ignorait ce qu'il la rendait aussi triste mais même si ses pleures étaient silencieux il pouvait aisément voire ses larmes dévaler ses joues.

Arthur remonta le voile pour dévoiler le visage de la jeune femme et lui sourit. La jeune femme détourna les yeux et regarda un homme de carrure immense qui l'observa avec le même regard humide.

- Vous l'aimez lui n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

Il lui sourit et lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

- Je sais exactement ce que vous ressentez.

Il embrassa la jeune femme sur la joue et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. La jeune femme remonta sa longue robe encombrante et se précipita dans les bras de son homme qui le souleva et l'embrassa avec amour et passion.

Il s'empressa alors de quitter cette maudite sale et de n'y revenir qu'avec le véritable amour de sa vie à ces côtés.

- Mais que fait-il, il ne… commença le roi en se redressant.

- Uther, calma sa reine, c'est votre fils unique et il aime cette personne. Homme ou femme, noble ou serviteur, il l'aime et c'est tout ce qui devrait vous inquiétez.

- Voyons ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela il y a l'héritier et…

- Cela vous a-t-il empêchez de m'épousez ? Mon incapacité à donner la vie ?

Uther secoua la tête.

- Bien sûr que non mais… c'était différent, vous étiez une dame de la cour et je…

- Vous ignorez pourtant à l'époque si j'étais capable de vous donner un fils. Par la merveilleuse bonté d'Iseldir j'en ai eu ce bonheur. Et pour mon fils unique, je ne gâcherais pas le sien avec de pareils résonnement. Sans compter le faite qu'étant née par magie, il ne peut donner la vie, je ne le priverais pas de son seul amour pour des broutilles tels que les alliances ou des coutumes absurdes.

Uther soupira mais ne pouvant rien refusez à sa femme il abdiqua et laissa faire son fils.

.

Arthur parcourut la ville basse à la recherche d'une personne en mesure de lui indiqué ou pouvait bien être Merlin. Il croisa le vieux serviteur à qui Merlin lui avait évité l'esclavage. Le vieil homme était au-devant d'une boutique d'herboriste.

- Monsieur, appela le prince. Ou est-il ?

- Qui ça, Merlin ? S'enquit-il.

- Oui ! Je vous en prie, je sais que j'ai été ignoble avec lui mais dite moi ou il est ! Implora-t-il.

Une ombre passa sur les yeux du serviteur et il répondit dans un murmure.

- Il a été vendus ce matin mon seigneur.

- Vendus ? Comment ça vendus ? Mais… à qui ? Comment ?

- A Agravain de Tintagele juste après le bal, votre Altresse, répondit une jeune femme à la peau sombre qui rejoignit le vieil homme.

Arthur ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi diable son oncle aurait-il acheté Merlin ?

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Sir, commença le serviteur, le seigneur Agravain n'est de loin pas de bonne réputation en ce qui concerne les jeune hommes et cela fait plus de dix ans qu'il essaye tant bien que mal d'acheter Merlin à la baronne.

Arthur devait le sauver. C'était entièrement de sa faute s'il était en danger et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait malheur. Il croisa le regard des deux serviteurs avant de leur ordonnez en s'éloignant déjà.

- Ne dite à personne que vous m'avez parlez, tout seras révéler en temps et en heure.

Il partit dans la direction opposé et croisa Léon ainsi que ses deux plus valeureux chevaliers.

- Léon, Gauvain, Lancelot ! J'ai besoin de votre aide !

Les trois chevaliers s'étonnèrent de cette soudaine demande mais ne pouvaient rien refuser à leur prince.

- De quoi s'agit-il sir ? S'enquit Léon.

- Je vous l'expliquerais en chemin, je dois rendre une petite visite à mon oncle dans l'immédiat.

- Prince Arthur, murmura une voix derrière lui.

Le blond se retourna dans l'idée d'éloigné ce gêneur, mais reconnu l'homme à la carrure imposante qui avait obtenu le cœur de Dame Elena.

- Vous n'avez aucunement à me remercier, je n'ai pas fait cela pour vous et je…

- Je sais votre Altesse, coupa le jeune homme. Mon nom est Perceval et en ce jour vous m'avez permit d'être avec la femme que j'aime. J'aimerais vous rendre la pareille et vous aidez à retrouver celui que votre cœur chéri.

Arthur posa sa main sur son épaule d'un geste de profonde gratitude et tous les cinq, partirent au triple galop vers la demeure du Seigneur Agravain, priant en leur for intérieur qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

.

Des coups retentir à la porte et la voix du Lord retentie dans toute la chambre.

- Entrez !

Merlin obéit, un bruit de chaine accompagnant son pas lourd.

- Ho Merlin… il me déplait tant de vous voir les fers au pied, je les enlèverais bien si vous me promettiez de ne plus vous enfuir.

- Je n'ai aucune raison d'être ici, répliqua Merlin avec agacement.

- Vous m'appartenez maintenant.

- Je n'appartiens à personne.

L'homme déjà d'un âge avancer attrapa le menton du sorcier entre ses doigts et le fit le regarder.

- Ce collier ne vous vas pas, mais sans lui je serais déjà réduit en cendre n'est-ce pas ? Une telle puissance et une telle force qui se cache derrière un visage aussi beau et aussi alléchant que le vôtre me donne des frissons dans tous le corps.

- Lâchez-moi sale pore !

Et Merlin cracha au visage du seigneur. Il asséna un coup de genoux dans le ventre de son bourreau et tenta de récupérer la clé à sa ceinture, mais Agravain lui attrapa fermement les poignets et le fit basculer sur le lit, imposant tout son poids sur le jeune homme pour le bloqué.

- Quel fouge… que rage… cela me donne encore plus envie de vous briser et de vous souillez.

Il passa sa main sur l'entrejambe du jeune homme avant de venir enfouir sa main sous son pantalon afin de caressez son fessiez ainsi que son entre et de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Je me demande si vous avez déjà passez le cape avec Arthur ou si vous êtes toujours vierge.

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en introduit un doigt en lui, qui fit s'agitez Merlin dans tous les sens.

- Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !

Dans une tentative de défense il réussit à donner un coup de coude au nez de son assaillant et de voler la dague qu'Agravain avait coincée dans l'une de ses bottes. Il pointa la lame sous sa gorge et se redressa en quittant le lit pointant toujours l'oncle du prince de sa dague. Il recula un peux et tira une de ses épées qu'y était accrocher au mur en guise de décoration.

- Je pourrais vous pendre pour cela, menaça-t-il.

- Pas si vous êtes mort.

- Quel fougue, je me demande ce que cela doit faire de te faire hurler, de te briser et de te…

Merlin n'y tenant plus de ses paroles de vipère il frappa le visage d'Agravain de la lame de sa dague, entaillant sa joue.

- Mon père était fort habile escrimeur et il mas tout enseigner, menaça Merlin. A présent, donnez-moi ces clefs.

.

Arthur arriva enfin au château de son oncle. Aucune serviteur n'étaient dans la cour, aucun garde pas même un animal. Tout était désert. Arthur descendit de son cheval, intrigué. C'est alors qu'il le vit, Merlin, sortir de la demeure, légèrement débrailler, mais si beau.

Mais lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Merlin se figea. Le prince le rejoignit et arriva bien vite à sa hauteur. Il se retrouva alors stupide, pensant qu'il le sauverait et que tout s'arrangeait, mais à présent, il devait tout lui avouer.

- Bonjour, fut le seul mot que ses lèvres laissèrent passer.

- Bonjour, répondit Merlin mal à l'aise.

Il regarda les chevaliers derrière le prince et demanda avec une voix tremblante.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Je suis venu… Je suis venu pour vous sauver, avoua le prince mal à l'aise lui aussi.

- Me sauvé ? Répéta Merlin, un roturier ?

Il baissa les yeux et continua sa route en contournant le prince.

- En vérité, je suis venus implorez votre pardon.

Mais Merlin ne s'arrêta pas.

- Je vous ai offert le monde, et à la première épreuve j'ai trahit votre confiance.

Mais il ne se retourna pas encore.

- Je vous en prie… Merlin.

Cette fois-ci il ne pus allez plus loin. Le sorcier se retourna vers lui et murmura.

- Redite le…

- Je vous demande pardon.

Merlin secoua la tête.

- Non… après quand… vous m'avez appelez par mon prénom.

Arthur sourit et détacha chaque syllabe de son nom.

- M-e-r-l-i-n.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, appréciant tellement la voix du prince l'appelez enfin par son véritable nom.

- Auriez-vous la bonté de m'indiquer à qui appartient cet… objet que j'ai retrouvez.

Arthur tira de sa besace une botte. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. C'était la sienne, serties de diamant et d'or que lui avait créé Iseldir.

- Ou avez-vous trouvez cette chaussure ? Demanda Merlin la voix nouez par l'émotion, ne s'étant même pas rendus compte de sa disparition.

- Elle appartient à l'élue de mon cœur, la personne que j'aime plus que tout en ce monde, et qui est mon égale. Par pitié dite moi que je ne l'es pas perdus.

Merlin détourna le regard.

- Cette chaussure appartient à un paysan qui s'est fait passez pour un noble que pour sauver la vie d'un homme votre Altesse.

- Je sais… et appelez-moi Arthur… si vous le voulez bien.

Merlin lui sourit tristement et baissa les yeux aux sols. Arthur posa un genou à terre et prit la main du sorcier dans la sienne. Il chercha son regard avant de lui annoncer d'une voix clair mais néanmoins tremblante.

- Ce n'est pas le prince qui s'agenouille à vos pieds, mais c'est l'homme qui vous aime. Et je n'aurais le sentiment d'être un roi que si vous…

Il redressa le pantalon de Merlin et retira sa chaussure abimé pour venir lui enfilé la somptueuse botte.

- … Merlin Emrys, vouliez bien devenir mon époux.

Merlin se fit à pleurer, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Arthur le regarda avec crainte, mais il n'en fit rien lorsque le jeune homme se jeta à son cou. Avec sa force de guerrier, le blond réussi à les redressez tous les deux et à soulever son amour dans ses bras pour venir échanger un baiser passionné avec l'élue de son cœur.

- Oui… oui, murmura Merlin. Je vous aime Arthur…

Le prince garda son amour dans ses bras, l'embrassant encore et encore, comme si ce faisant ainsi il parviendrait à laver ses fautes et réussir à se faire pardonner.

.

Nimueh s'amusait à compter les pièces d'or qu'elle avait gagnées en vendant tout ce qui appartenait à son défunt mari. Elle réalisa que non seulement elle s'était débarrasser de Merlin, mais qu'en plus, elle avait fait fortune, elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il l'avait empêchez de le faire plus tôt. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Gwen la chercha.

- Une personne est venus vous voire ma Dame, murmura-t-elle.

- Et qui est-ce ? S'enquit-elle avec hautain.

- Un émissaire du roi.

La marâtre se leva le sourire aux lèvres et s'empressa de venir accueillir son invité.

- Soyez le bienvenu monsieur, minauda-t-elle en voyant le chevalier s'incliner légèrement devant elle.

- Je me nomme Lancelot du Lac ma Dame et je viens ici à vous pour vous conviez, vous et vos filles à une audience que ses Majesté vous on accordé.

- Y aurait-il un problème ? S'enquit-elle.

- Non madame, le roi précise que vous devez venir en grand apparat.

- Bien, nous viendrons donc en grand apparat.

Gwen s'empressa de refermer la porte jetant un coup d'œil au chevalier qui hocha la tête face à sa question muette.

La mine réjouit et confiante, Nimueh pressa ces deux filles pour se vêtir. Elles ne perdirent pas de temps et se rendit immédiatement au l'audience. Beaucoup de nobles étaient présent, et elle s'imaginait déjà le Prince Arthur qui était présent, annoncer à toute cette assembler qu'il choisirait une de ces filles comme épouse. Elle s'inclina devant la royauté avec le sourire.

Mais le ton sec et froid du roi, brisa ces illusions.

- Baronne, avez-vous ou n'avez-vous pas menti à sa majesté, Reine de Camelot ? S'enquit Uther.

- Prenez soin de peser les mots que vous allez prononcer ma Dame, car ils pourraient bien être les derniers, ajouta Ygèrne.

- Et bien, commença-t-elle. Ayant reconnue le nom de mon serviteur je voulais évitez à vos majesté une humiliation tel que…

- Qu'avez-vous fait mère ? S'exclama Morgane choqué.

- Vos majesté nous ignorons ce qu'as fait notre mère mais tous comme vous nous sommes des victimes de…

- Cela suffit ! Coupa le Roi.

- Baronne Nimueh, annonça Ygèrne d'une voix forte. Vous êtes par décret royale, dépouiller de vos titre, et vous et vos épouvantables filles seront exécuter demain matin à l'aube, à moins que pas je ne sais quel miracle, quelqu'un ici ne prenne la parole pour vous.

Nimueh se redressa et chercha du regard Agravain.

- Si vous cherchez mon frère Baronne, vous ne le trouverez point ici. Il a été enfermé ce matin même, pour avoir exercé du trafic d'esclave et abusez de ses jeunes hommes.

Nimueh regarda l'assemblé, interloqué. Personne ne parlerait donc en sa faveur ? Tous ces nobles n'étaient que ses hypocrites, tous auraient fait de même pour leur fille !

- Moi je parlerais pour elle.

La voix retentie derrière Nimueh et toute l'assemblée se mit à genoux. La sorcière se retourna et fit face à Merlin, vêtue dignement comme un prince, une couronne ornant sa tête. Il était plus beau que jamais et son immense manteau d'un bleu royale ravivait le bleu de ses yeux. Les parements d'argent et d'or illuminèrent sa tenue de mille feux. Une immense tunique trainant elle aussi sur le sol d'un rouge sombre, il s'avança vers sa belle-mère avec grâce et élégance.

- Elle est après tout l'épouse de mon père.

L'assemblée se redressa et Iseldir qui se tenait au côté de sa majesté sourit de concert avec le Prince.

- Morgane, Morgause, je ne crois pas vous avoir présenté mon époux.

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent Merlin avec étonnement et une profonde inquiétude.

- Je veux que vous sachiez, commença le sorcier, qu'à la fin de ce jour, je vous aurais tout pardonné et ne penserait plus jamais à vous. Mais vous j'en suis certain, ne penserez plus qu'à moi jusqu'aux derniers jours de votre existence.

- Il en est hors de question, hurla la baronne. Jamais ! Vous m'entendez, jamais je ne vous laisserais la couronne !

Elle leva la main vers Merlin pour lui lancer un sort. Arthur s'approcha avec crainte, mais son amant avait parfaitement contré cette attaque magique. Merlin fit briller ses yeux et Nimueh recula de plusieurs mètres pour atterrir sur le dos et glisser sur le sol pour arriver devant les trônes royaux. Elle redressa la tête vers le roi et la reine et se retrouva face au Druide Iseldir.

Celui-ci prononça une incantation qui créa le même sorte de collier qu'elle avait osé infligé par deux fois à Merlin.

- Comment osez-vous vous en prendre au prince ? Cria le roi.

Les deux filles de Nimueh furent affligées du même traitement tandis que Merlin s'approcha. Arthur le rejoignit et lui tendit la main pour l'accompagner jusqu'à hauteur de ses parents.

- Tous ce que je demande à ces majestés, c'est de les soumettre au même traitement auxquelles elles ont bien voulu me soumettre.

La haine dans le regard de Nimueh était grande et dévastatrice mais elle finit par devenir une servante, travaillant dans les cuisines d'un sombre château voisin, ou le maitre des lieux étaient juger pour être impitoyable, Aredian. Cet homme étant un ancien chasseur d'Apostat, il avait la maitrise nécessaire et le savoir-faire pour brimer un mage, au cas où le sortilège d'Iseldir ne serait pas assez puissant.

.

Merlin était de retour chez lui et déposait les clefs de sa demeure à Gaius et Alice.

- Vous avez tellement fait pour moi. Vous êtes de ce qui se rapproche le plus de parent pour moi et je tiens à vous léguer cette maison.

Tous étaient présent, les serviteurs de la demeure, les chevaliers du Prince et le Prince. Gwen et Lancelot ne se quittaient plus depuis cette histoire incroyable et Arthur s'empressa immédiatement de changer une ou deux règles dans la loi, comme le passage qui interdisait l'union entre un noble et un servant.

Grâce à cela, Le chevalier pus convenablement faire la cour à la jeune femme qui résistait pour la forme à ses avances, mais qui était éperdument amoureuse de lui.

Lancelot avait repris la demeure de l'oncle d'Arthur ou il demanda à Guenièvre de l'y rejoindre en tant que femme. Quand à Gaius et Alice, ils avaient hérité tout deux du titre de la Baronne ainsi que du manoir.

Will était même présent, ainsi que Freya et son père et il ne fallait pas être particulièrement brillant pour voire les rapides coups d'œil que ces deux jeunes gens s'échangeaient.

Iseldir s'approcha de Merlin et lui tendis le médaillons qui avait été détruit quelques jours plus tôt. Merlin ouvrit le bijoux et pus y voire le portrait de sa mère entièrement rénover.

- Considérer cela comme mon cadeau de mariage un peu en retard. Tous les sorciers de la tour y ont mis du leurs pour réparer ce trésor pour vous.

Merlin secoua la tête en plaquant ses mains devant sa bouche. Il sera le vieil homme dans ses bras. Et prit le pendentif pour le remettre à sa juste place, autour de son cou.

- Merci… Merci infiniment pour tout mon ami.

- Je vous en prie votre Altesse.

Il entendit Will dissimulé un pouffement de rire.

- Qui a-t-il Will ?

- Rien c'est juste que… je n'arrive pas à m'y faire c'est tout… votre Altesse, ajouta-t-il dans une piètre révérence.

Merlin s'approcha de lui et lui pinça les cotes.

- Altesse ou pas je suis toujours capable de te botter les fesses !

Arthur vint entourer les épaules de Merlin et déposer un baiser dans son cou.

- Dit donc monsieur, n'êtes-vous pas censé êtres, doux, gentil, fragile et délicat ?

Merlin se retourna pour faire face à son prince et son époux.

- Ah oui ? S'enquit-il. Et vous, n'est-ce vous pas censé être charmant ?

- Et vous et moi somme censé vivre heureux à jamais et pour toujours non ?

- Ah oui ? S'étonna Merlin en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Et qui a dit cela ?

- C'est étrange, je ne le sais pas.

.

Bien des années plus tard, ce fut le fils de Gwen et de Lancelot qu'Arthur nomma comme héritier successeur.

La rumeur de la tentative d'évasion de Nimueh parvint jusqu'au château comme celle de son exécution. Seul Morgane était en vie et ruminait sa rage et sa haine envers son demi-frère et son prince. Elle jura de se venger un jour et de parvenir à prendre le royaume, même par la force. Mais ceci est une autre histoire. Et comme le veut la coutume, dans ce récit-là, tout le monde vécu heureux.

.

Fin ! Tada !

Bon alors voilà dite moi ce que vous en avez pensez si vous avez aimez ou si vous avez détesté ! Je veux tout savoir !

Merci encore à vous cher lecteurs de m'avoir suivi et à très bientôt pour de nouvelle aventure !


End file.
